


Flying Bullets, Fairytales and the Danger of Reconsiderations

by Kadira



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-12
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadira/pseuds/Kadira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some events can cause people to outgrow fairytales, no matter the consequences and how painful it might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End of all Fairytales

Dorian sighed in relief and leaned against the closed door. Peace. Finally. The support of the solid wood at his back was more than welcome. He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. He hated the exhaustion that was even now spreading through his body, making him feel weak and tired, essentially useless, and not at all like himself.

Worse was only how it intermingled with the pain from the wound in his shoulder, causing the intense throbbing to turn into a quite irksome burning that seemed to spread further with the slightest movement. Dorian started to wonder if it just maybe hadn't been such a good idea to release himself from hospital, not even 48 hours after having been admitted to it.

Well, _releasing_ himself in a slightly unorthodox way. But what was he supposed to do in a military hospital? Answer more stupid questions? It had been very vexing. Bless Bonham and his foresight. Dorian allowed a small smile to appear on his lips as he remembered the car that had already been waiting for him.

"I thought you wouldn't want to waste any more time with those vampires, My Lord, " Bonham had just explained, grinning sheepishly.

_Vampires_ had been the right description. Obviously armed forces had never even heard about leaving its patients alone until they had fully recovered. Not only that, but when they'd asked him what he had been doing there, they had stared at him in disbelief when he had told them, truthfully even, that he had been there on NATO's orders. Granted, he didn't work for NATO often, but still. So much for their internal communication. Dorian shrugged. They should ask the Major if they wanted to know more. It wasn't his concern.

He'd have to compensate Bonham once he returned. Not just for getting him out of that wretched place, but for bringing him here and keeping the location a secret. He could just imagine what Bonham had to go through once James got hold of him. His accountant could drive everybody crazy in next to no time on his good days. When he had a bad day or wanted something it was even worse.

With a faint smile and very carefully, Dorian straightened up, then left the support of the door and made his way through the darkness. Maybe he could pacify James if he told him that he didn't waste any power at least, he thought, as he walked blindly over the soft carpet, through the small corridor and into the living room -- and the small bar there.

He needed something to drink. Something strong. Something that would allow him to sleep and to forget the last few days. Mostly the pain, and a blank green stare before the bullet had hit him. Even better: everything that stood in any reference to this mission.

Dorian first lit a cigarette, then, while allowing the familiar taste and smoke to calm his nerves, the large, red candle on the commode. It was more than enough light to ensure that he wouldn't run against anything. He stopped at the expensive stereo, the newest on the market, including a CD-Player, and switched it on. James would probably get a heart attack once he saw the bill and demand that they sell it immediately and entertain themselves by all singing together or something equally ridiculous. Style was one of the things James would never be able to appreciate. Dorian pressed the play button absently, then turned his back on it. Whatever music it was, it would do for now.

He had just reached the surprisingly plain looking bar, when the first tones of Verdi's Dies Irae cut through the air, loud and overwhelming.

_Dies irae, dies illa_

_Day of wrath and doom impending..._

Indeed, Dorian thought, smiling grimly as he opened the left door of the bar, revealing his quite impressive stock of wine. That was exactly how it had felt then. Such a close call. He wasn't sure if he should curse a certain German NATO Major or thank him for not hitting a more vital spot.

After a moment he closed the door again and opened the other side. Wine wouldn't do. He needed something stronger, maybe then he could --

"You think that is a good idea in combination with painkillers, Eroica? Or is the combination the necessary background for your melodramatic setup?"

Dorian froze for an instant as the voice cut effortlessly through the music, then forced himself to just continue.

He would need something _much_ stronger.

Without saying anything, mostly due the blankness that was temporary clouding his mind, Dorian fished out a bulbous crystal bottle with a dark liquid. No label, some distance part of his mind that was still working noted and approved. It would do.

Still not paying any attention to the familiar, if currently unwelcome shadow on his couch, Dorian poured himself a glass. Automatically, he breathed in the rich aroma of the cognac, then swirled the glass gently, his eyes fixed on the light brown liquid. The familiar action had something calming, the soft movement of the cognac something hypnotizing. Dorian allowed himself a few more moments of contemplation, then emptied the glass in one go.

He closed his eyes as the rich taste, a delicious mix of alcohol, vanilla and fruit, ran down his throat and into his stomach, soothing and warming at the same time. Pasquale had been right, Dorian decided as he opened his eyes again and refilled his glass. The taste was perfect.

"Your home, I take it?" the Major asked, switching on the light. He looked around before his gaze settled on Dorian again. The light was soft, but still far too bright after the semi-darkness from before. James would disapprove of the waste of money, Dorian thought, frowning, but nodded. _He_ disapproved of it, though for different reasons than James would.

"As much as I normally look forward to our meetings, my dear Major," Dorian said once he'd emptied the second round of cognac and could trust his voice again, "this isn't one of them. If I had wanted company, I would have it."

Klaus von dem Eberbach obviously wasn't very impressed with his speech and just lit himself a cigarette. "Your disappearance from the hospital caused a lot of chaos," he said. Dorian wasn't sure if the disapproval in his voice was meant for Dorian or for the chaos it caused at the clinic. Probably the latter. "How did you manage to get out?"

"I always find a way out if I want," Dorian said. "Why are you here, Major?" This went against the plans he had made for the evening. "To see if your aim has become better?" He bit his lip as soon as he had said it. So much for not rising up to the challenge. But hell, he was tired and he was in pain and all he wanted right now was to get drunk and then fall asleep.

"As tempting as it is, no. Merely checking on you."

Dorian laughed. It was a short, harsh sound, not very much like his usual laughter. "Why, do you have any more insults you didn't manage to deliver before you shot me?"

And by god, just thinking about it now hurt. He should have been used to the constant invectives after all those years, Dorian knew, but each of them still stung. Though, this time the Major sure had outdone himself. And Dorian was tired of it, more than he could say. There was only so much one could take before it became too much, even, or maybe _especially_ , when it came from the person one loved. No matter the strength of his feelings and how it might appear to an outside observer, he wasn't a masochist.

"I hadn't planned anything, but if you insist, I'm sure I can arrange it," Klaus said, a distinctive note of impatience in his voice.

"Not really," Dorian said, shaking his head before downing another glass of the lovely-tasting cognac. The simple motion was accompanied by a particular dizziness.

"Do you want to drink the whole bottle alone?" Klaus asked, coming to his feet. He pulled out a new pack of cigarettes and a lighter, before moving towards the bar.

"How did you find me?" Dorian asked. He tried to keep his voice blank as he poured a second glass and gave it to the other man, carefully, trying not to touch him in any way. He winced as the hasty movement caused the pain to flare up once more.

Klaus regarded him for a moment, but didn't say anything. It was just as well, since the wrong comment might have prompted Dorian to do something else with the expensive drink and that would have been a real pity. "It's my - our - duty to know as much about people like you as any possible," Klaus said with a self-satisfied smile. Dorian frowned. "But this house doesn't run under your name. However, I had some help."

"Bonham," Dorian just stated, grimly. He and James were the only ones who knew about his very recent purchase and James would rather bite off his tongue than tell _Uncle NATO_ where he could find Dorian after everything that had happened. Then, when Klaus confirmed his suspicion with a curt nod, he decided that maybe letting Bonham spend some extra time with James would be a good way to thank him for his indiscretion. But why would Bonham do that?

"It seems he was worried about you and was under the impression that we should talk," the Major answered in his best blank voice.

Dorian's eyes narrowed. He felt all the anger of the last few days, maybe even longer, slowly boiling up. His hold on the bottle tightened. "He was wrong. I'm here because I like it this way and we certainly don't need to talk. Since we have cleared that up now, and if there's nothing else, feel free to take your leave, so that I can go on with my plans," Dorian finally said, voice tight.

"It was an accident," Klaus said, then stood up. Not to take his leave, as Dorian had hoped, but to get more cognac.

"You shot me, Major," Dorian stated as calmly as he could while refilling the other's glass, then put the bottle on the counter. "You have dreamed about doing that often enough already. How many times had you pointed your pistol at me during the last ... eight years?"

His shoulder ached in agreement. It wasn't the only thing that hurt. Dorian wished that Klaus would sit down on the couch again, or, even better, just leave. For once the closeness wasn't comfortable. It only increased his lightheadedness and made it hard to think.

Klaus nodded. "But I never did it, did I?"

Dorian closed his eyes, then shook his head. "That isn't the point. But you should go, Major. I don't think I feel very social this evening. Especially not when it comes to you." Dorian was proud of the near-steadiness of his voice.

"Is that really what you want?" Klaus asked. "Normally you are the one who insists on being a pain and jumping into my life, making it increasingly difficult." There was an unsettling glimmer in the green eyes.

"Then you should enjoy the situation. Go home and enjoy the peace, Major. It's what you always wanted, after all."

"Is that the end of your love? Don't your feelings for me reach beyond that?"

The mocking tone was more than Dorian could take for one evening. His anger reached a whole new level and without that he even thought about it, his fist came forward - and hit the Major. He ignored the nauseating wave of pain in his shoulder at the movement and just glared at Klaus who stumbled backwards. Neither the impact nor the clear astonishment in the green eyes gave him any pleasure. He was far too furious for that.

"Don't you dare mock me," Dorian pressed out between clenched teeth. "Not about this. I was always serious about my feelings, as you know very well."

"That was quite good. I didn't know you had it in you. Why didn't you do it before?"

"Are you insane?" Dorian shook his head. Maybe Klaus had really had lost his mind somewhere during the last mission. Come to think of it, possibly even before. "You _are_ insane," he concluded with a firm nod, keeping his voice deliberately low.

Dorian was still livid as he regained possession of the bottle. This time he didn't bother with a glass but drank straight out of it. He began to doubt that any amount of alcohol would be enough to make him forget the last days, including this evening, though. Maybe he should have returned to the castle. With each passing moment dealing with James sounded much more appealing than being here, with Klaus.

"Feeling better now?"

"No," Dorian said, taking another sip. "Why should I?"

"Letting off steam is important. You should do it more often. It has a relaxing effect."

"I'm sure you know all about that," Dorian said, feeling everything but relaxed. Apart from his left shoulder, his right hand hurt now as well. "You wouldn't want that, trust me," Dorian added, then made a move to pass the other man. He needed to sit down. Preferably in a different room. Maybe he should take a bath. Or go to bed. Maybe after a few hours of sleep this here would turn out to be just a very bizarre nightmare.

"What have you planned now? Running off into the night?"

Why did Klaus insist on being so annoying anyway? He should go home and celebrate the freedom and hope that it would last a long time. Was some peace too much to ask for? And why now of all times? Dorian would have welcomed the attention at almost every other time, would have cherished it in fact, but not now, not when he was hurting, half drunk and with his emotions so convoluted. "Seeing that it is my house, no. Besides, I don't think I'm in the mood to do you that favor. However, feel free to leave any time. The night is lovely for a drive, or so I have heard, and there's a nice inn somewhere on the way. Maybe they still have a room for you."

The Major shook his head. Of course. "I quite like it here. Besides, driving and alcohol isn't a very good combination, so _I_ have heard. Share another drink?" Klaus said, pointing at the bottle. "I would prefer beer, but that will do for tonight."

Unbidden images of previous encounters came up in Dorian's mind. The two of them stuck somewhere, sharing whatever they had found to drink. Of course, never without any of Klaus' trademark insults. He felt his throat constrict, then shook his head, refusing the memories even the slightest bit of control over him.

"After you were always so adverse of drinking out of the same bottle, Major?" Dorian asked, sweetly. Too sweetly. "Are you not afraid anymore to catch my perversity? Then help yourself," he said, tossing the bottle into the other's hand without waiting for an answer. The air was getting stale. Dorian had difficulty breathing and felt quite dizzy.

"What is this really about, Earl?" he asked. "It's not just about the shooting, is it? I said already that it was an accident." Dorian snorted. Klaus ignored it. The Major was surprisingly calm this evening and it was becoming a tad unsettling.

"It isn't just about that. But you really don't understand it, do you? I'm not surprised. You never did," Dorian said, resigned. He was too exhausted to be still angry or even to put his usual passion in this statement.

"So you're giving up?" Klaus held onto his arm as Dorian made a move to finally pass him. At least it was the right arm. "Does it mean you will finally stop interfering with my missions and disturbing my life?"

The skin below his thin shirt seemed to burn where the Major was touching him. The heat was almost unbearable. "Damn you, Major!" To hell and back, at the very least right now. "I will never stop loving you, if that is what you hope," Dorian said, wrenching his arm free. "But maybe eight years of constant insults with the occasional punches for what I am and feel might be enough. I'm not a masochist, not even for love, and I might have played that part long enough for you, my dear Major," Dorian pressed out, trying to ignore the gut-wrenching pain that didn't just come from his wound.

"You shouldn't have left the hospital," Klaus stated after a moment of tension-filled silence. The casual tone was highly irritating. "You're bleeding."

Indeed, at his shoulder the shirt was slowly turning an angry red. It made for an interesting pattern on the light-yellow silk. "That shouldn't be your concern," Dorian stated. "Be glad about your achievement. And now, if you'll excuse me ..."

"Is that really what you think of me? How you see me?"

Dorian closed his eyes for a moment. "Hardly," he then said, voice low, as he opened them again. "If I had thought that, we wouldn't be here now. I would probably have stayed as far away from you as possible after our first meetings." Which undoubtedly would have been for the best, too. It sure would have saved them a lot of trouble.

"Then why are you saying it?"

"Because you asked and that answer is as likely and possible as any other," Dorian said. His eyes started to burn as the aggressive smoke of the Major's cigarette assaulted them. In a tired gesture, he pushed a strand of errant hair out of his face.

"If I hadn't done something, we both would be dead now," Klaus said before he drank from the bottle.

Dorian just shrugged. Maybe. Probably, even, but that still wasn't the point. Not that he expected Major Klaus von dem Eberbach to understand it. For all they had grown closer during the last years -- that's at least what Dorian had always thought, even if he wasn't so sure about that anymore now -- he still didn't know Dorian at all.

How should he explain that it wasn't about the shooting? Or him getting hurt? Not even about such a close brush with death? It hadn't been the first time and he doubted that it would be the last either. Taking such risks was part of his lifestyle and Dorian thrived on the thrill.

The problem was the cold stare as the other had pulled the trigger, combined with every possible and colorful insult the Major could come up with. The problem was eight years of waiting and wanting and yearning and hoping. Eight years of _nothing_ ; that more than anything else.

Dorian had never given up hope that just maybe ... Like a stupid, lovesick fool. Well, he was one, at least when it came to the Major, to the point that he didn't even recognize himself anymore. More than one unhelpful person had pointed that out every so often. Dorian couldn't blame them anymore than he could have brought himself to stop loving Klaus, despite the fact that his vocabulary of German insults had grown considerably during the last eight years. But now ...

What happened certainly hadn't changed Dorian's feelings, but it had made him see just what a hopeless cause this -- he -- was, how illusive his hope. It was something he'd realized during the few seconds before the bullet had hit him. Nothing would change, no matter how long he waited and hoped. He had a better chance of convincing James of spending money for a vacation in a five-star hotel in the Caribbean, including all extras and specials, than getting what he wanted most -- Klaus.

The only other thing he wanted even more right now was his peace. And the bottle the Major held in his hands, whose contents hopefully could convince Dorian that the whole situation was nothing more but a nightmare.

His eyes narrowed as Klaus took another sip, then held the bottle against the light, letting it break against the crystal fragments. "What is --"

"Cognac, 30 years old, private distillation," Dorian said impatiently, snatching the bottle away from the other man, before finally passing him. Without looking back or saying another word, he crossed the room. He needed fresh air. And space. Neither of which he was going to get here anymore this evening.

***

Dorian regretted that he hadn't thought about taking a jacket with him as he sat down onto the ground, his back against a tree, shivering. It was very cold for late summer, he thought, while opening the bottle and taking another sip. For a moment, he just looked at the half empty crystal bottle that lay heavily in his hand.

He let his mind drift to the man who gave it to him all those years ago.

Sweet Pasquale. The only other man who had managed to capture his attention, who had turned out to become more than a flirt. Like his most recent problem, it wasn't supposed to work out. Pasquale had been too sweet, too innocent, too ... safe. Exactly the opposite from what he had now, Dorian realized with a bitter smile.

But that still had been different. They had spent a considerable amount of time in a relationship that was based on _mutual_ affection and even after they had separated, they had remained close friends. At least until the accident almost 10 years ago. And god, what would he give now to just be able to talk once more with him. Pasquale would understand, Dorian was sure about that.

If Dorian closed his eyes, he could see them sitting together, Pasquale, fine features framed by dark, thick hair, smiling at him, silently encouraging him to go on. Then, "Dorian, darling, you like to play with the fire, as always," he would say, or something along that line, and then they'd laugh and once he left, Dorian would feel much better about everything.

But Pasquale wasn't here and hadn't been for a long time. He couldn't help Dorian and ease his mind by just listening. This was his problem alone now. Dorian took another healthy sip as unbidden images of three days ago turned up, in all their unpleasant detail.

The mission had been completed. The documents were secured and analyzed, the head of the terrorist group imprisoned, and they still had a few days in town -- together. It had been perfect. At least until he had felt the pistol in his back.

_"Not so fast, Pretty."_

Dorian took another sip, willing his body to stop shivering, as he relived that day.

Of course, it had only gotten worse from there on.

_"A German soldier and a queer. Is that the strategy of the German army? No wonder that you constantly lose your wars,_ " mocking, followed by a harsh, rough laugh.

He had sensed the change in Klaus, even before the Major had drawn his gun. Wounded pride.

_"Not so fast, Iron Klaus. You're outnumbered, in case you haven't noticed. Before you can fire, the Earl is dead. Are you really willing to risk the life of your_ lover _?"_

It had been the wrong thing to say, of course. Klaus' outburst had been of such magnitude that it had left even Dorian stunned. The colorful mix of German insults -- against those who had surrounded them and what they assumed, but even more against Dorian -- had been the cream of the crop and included quite a few words Dorian had never even heard before. It had been as glorious as it had been terrifying, even more so when Klaus' voice had suddenly dropped.

" _Vollidioten_. If you really think I'd agree to your conditions," -- nothing wrong with that so far --"for someone like _that_ ," -- even now Dorian's blood ran cold as he recalled the situation. Not just the words, but rather the combination of them and Klaus' voice, which was so absolutely demeaning and cut more deeply than any of the other things that had happened between them "-- then you are better off dead."

It had been the beginning of the end, or maybe just the end. The green gaze that was suddenly directed at Dorian had been devoid of any emotions. Dorian had never seen Klaus like this, not even in his most annoyed state, and hoped that he would never see it again either. He had held his breath as his mind had gone blank.

His last conscious thought had been filled with burning pain that originated from his left shoulder, followed by the shocked revelation of just what was happening and the discovery that one indeed had the displeasure of a movie-like summary of one's life in such a situation.

The next time he had woken up, it had been in a military hospital, with no Major von dem Eberbach anywhere in sight. Instead there had just been the highly disagreeable feeling of his chest being constricted by iron rings and the sensation that his body was being used as a pincushion.

For the next two days Dorian had done his best to regain his composure by not thinking about what had happened and had tried to heal as fast as possible, having the firm intention of not spending one more minute than what was absolutely necessary in care of NATO. It had worked, too, at least part of it. Only the forgetting part seemed impossible, even more with Bonham betraying him and Klaus suddenly showing up here.

Damn him! Damn them all! Damn his own weakness as soon as Klaus came into the game! And damn the cold, too. He didn't want to go back. Not as long as he hadn't sorted through his own emotions and certainly not as long as Klaus was still there. But since he didn't want to freeze either, he didn't have much of a choice in that matter. So, rather unsteadily, Dorian came to his feet once more. With a last healthy sip from the cognac, thanking Pasquale in his mind for such a thoughtful gift, Dorian made his way back to his house. Maybe, with some luck, the Major had gotten tired all alone and had taken his leave.

Of course, Dorian wasn't that lucky. Klaus stood in the middle of the small path that led to the house, looking around. Dorian's heart skipped a beat at the image. Not even his state could prevent him from noting just how beautiful the other looked, how tempting, how well the trench coat underlined his body, and how lovely the pale moonlight highlighted his features.

Dorian swallowed, then stepped onto the way, making a great effort to walk as steadily as possible, despite his condition (though, as far as he was concerned he still wasn't drunk enough) and the throbbing in his shoulder.

The Major turned around, his gaze unreadable. Dorian forced himself to smile, pretty sure that it worked, too. It was something he had perfected during the last eight years. "Already leaving, Major? Don't let me stop you on your way," he said, noting with dismay that his voice wasn't as steady as he had hoped.

" _Idiot_!" Dorian's smile brightened at the familiar insult. "Storming out in the middle of the night. I should drag you back to the hospital," Klaus said, throwing his cigarette away. Before Dorian could react, Klaus had grabbed his arm and was pulling him into the house. "If you want to die that badly, I'm sure there are easier ways," he said, followed by a grumble, which Dorian couldn't quite make out.

The warmth inside was lovely, but caused Dorian a short moment of disorientation as Klaus shoved him into the leaving room. "Major, my heart warms at the thought that you could care. Or was that rather an offer to finish the job?"

Klaus' eyes blazed dangerously for a moment, then he ripped the bottle from Dorian's hand and put it aside. "Unclothe."

Dazed, Dorian looked at the other man, not at all sure if he had heard right. Maybe the cognac had been even better than he had believed. Pasquale had had a weak spot for hallucinogens and maybe thought that Dorian might need something to cheer him up in the future. He wouldn't put it past him and it sure would explain what was just happening here. "Pardon me?"

"I said, unclothe," the Major said, punctuating the word carefully. When Dorian was too stunned to react immediately, he continued, "Your wound needs treatment."

Ah, that made much more sense than the strange fairytale from moments ago, Dorian thought. He almost did it, too. His hand had already wandered to the buttons and was opening them, when realization suddenly set in. He shook his head and stopped. "As tempting as the offer is, Major, I will have to decline. I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself. Beside, I want to take a bath before that and I highly doubt that you want to assist me there as well," Dorian said, doing his utter best to keep his voice light.

"That is correct, Earl." There was the light threatening tone Dorian had become so used to during the time they'd known each other. The green eyes watched him sharply, warning Dorian not to pursue the matter.

Dorian laughed. "I wasn't serious, Major." It was the truth, even if Klaus probably wouldn't believe it. Dorian himself couldn't quite believe that he had said and meant it.

"This is not the right time for jokes, Eroica. Get undressed, so that I can look after your wound, and then you should go to bed. You are drunk, reckless, and obviously not yourself tonight," Klaus said, suddenly a first-aid-kit in his hand, which he put on the table.

Dorian stared at Klaus, for a moment really at a loss for words. The whole situation was just too bizarre. "I beg to differ, Major," he finally brought out, "I haven't felt this much like myself anymore in a long time. The rest might be open for debate, however."

Klaus' eyes narrowed. He seemed to struggle for words. Dorian held the gaze, though he was wondering if he should start to worry. Normally the Major would already have jumped up, screamed and then stormed off. Or threatened or punched Dorian. This here was highly unusual. And not really welcome either.

"I won't have you die on me, so get undressed now."

"Would probably reflect badly if I'd die," Dorian murmured to himself.

Unfortunately, Major Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach had ears far too good not to hear that. Even more unfortunately, he had obviously reached the end of his patience, because the next Dorian knew was that he was pressed roughly onto the couch and that the Major was taking matters into his own hands, his eyes daring Dorian to say something.

Dorian ignored the warning. "Why, Major, you just would have needed to say that this is what you came here for." The words had left his mouth before his befuddled mind even realized that he was going to say them. He blamed the alcohol and his confusion. Klaus' punch was as solid and painful as always, making Dorian groan.

Klaus used Dorian's temporary daze and yanked open his shirt. Dorian winced inwardly when he felt a button flying. "You moron. Look at the mess you made," said Klaus, followed by a torrent of words in German, which Dorian couldn't really understand anymore, but which included things like _verfluchter Dieb_ and _leichtfertiger, betrunkener Idiot_.

Dorian was far too distracted by the hands that were suddenly on his skin, releasing the soaked bandage around his shoulder and chest. How often had he dreamed of this? Granted, his dreams had never included blood, wounds and bandages, but if he ignored these facts, as well as the throbbing pain when those long, strong fingers prompted the skin around the wound, it came very close. Maybe, if he just closed his eyes ...

"See what your recklessness caused?" Klaus muttered, moving away from Dorian. The effect of those words was equivalent to a cold shower. "I should just cart you off to the hospital. It's not my job to deal with the childish behavior of such a--"

"Of such a pervert?" Dorian suggested calmly while opening his eyes and sitting up, pushing Klaus away in the progress. "Faggot, maybe? _Homo_? Or do you prefer _Schwuchtel_? It seems to be your new favorite description for me, after all." The silence that hung over them was intense to the point of crushing. Dorian suddenly felt much too sober for his taste.

"Seeing that it is neither your job nor that I invited you, why don't you get out of here, and let me deal with this alone? I was perfectly content on my own, so spare yourself the pain and look for something more pleasant to do. I don't need you to play my nurse," Dorian said, voice still very low and calm, while he stood up and snatched the first-aid-kit away from the other man.

At some other time, he'd probably have taken pleasure in the stunned look on the other's face. As it was, he had a hard enough time convincing himself that the pain that spread through his body was just due the wound and the sudden movement, and nothing else.

"Earl ... Eroica ... I--"

Dorian just waved him off with an easiness he didn't really feel and vanished into the bathroom. The metallic click as the lock snapped into place sounded painfully final, yet also contained the promise of peace and quiet. A temporary sanctuary and self-imposed (if rather opulent) prison all at once. It had something poetic. Dorian choked out a laugh as he switched on the shower and put the first-aid-kit onto the small cabinet.

For a moment he stared into the slowly heating water, watched the steam taking over the bathroom, first forming bizarre figures in the cooler air, then spreading until every surface was damp. With a sigh, Dorian started to unclothe himself. He cursed inwardly when the buttons of his shirt refused to yield, then just ripped it off. It was ruined anyway. With the sad remains he wiped the steamed up mirror until he could see himself clearly.

The small wound on his shoulder glared angry and red, and the fresh blood around it was still gleaming. Dorian's eyes narrowed as he realized that that part of his body was still more pleasant to look at than the rest of him. Despite his two days in the hospital, Dorian looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks. His walk in the forest had rewarded him with a smear of something indefinable on his right cheek, a scratch on his hand and leaves in his hair, probably even more. His eyes were too bright to be excused by anything, apart from fever, but Dorian didn't like that any better than the truth.

With a shudder, he turned away from his reflection and stepped into the shower. The water was almost scalding and suited Dorian just fine. He closed his eyes as he let it run over his body, hoping that it would take care of his shivering and the tears that refused to be suppressed for any longer.

***

To his surprise, Klaus was still sitting there when Dorian returned from the shower much later. Not only that, but he obviously had made himself at home already, judged at the steaming cups in front of him. Coffee, Dorian realized a moment later. He hadn't known that he had that in stock, too.

For a moment, Dorian wasn't sure what to do now. Just going into the bedroom and locking the door behind him would appear too much like the escape it would be, and while it was the most appealing option, it was also the most ridiculous one. And he had ridiculed himself more than enough already in front of the other man to last him a very long time.

"Why are you still here?" Dorian asked, tightening his robe and sitting down. His shoulder continued to throb and he still felt a bit out of it, but at least he was clean once more. Unfortunately, the excessive showering had sobered him up very effectively as well.

The Major shoved one of the two cups in front of him. "Drink," he just said. The warmth was calling to Dorian, so he didn't even think too much about refusing and took the cup in his hands. The scent laid itself over his senses, comfortable, familiar. There was a time when Dorian wouldn't have believed that the aroma of coffee could have such an effect on him. It still wasn't his favorite hot beverage -- he was British, after all and thus designed to prefer tea -- but he didn't mind drinking coffee too much anymore either. Besides, he highly doubted that Klaus knew how to brew a decent tea, so coffee was probably the best alternative.

The next few minutes were spent in silence, only momentarily broken as they both, almost simultaneously, lit a cigarette. After a moment, Dorian let his guard drop a bit and leaned back into the invitingly soft couch. Lovely. If the situation was any different, he would enjoy this quiet togetherness very much. As it was however, it was considerably unsettling. "You haven't answered my question," Dorian broke the silence when he put out his cigarette, sitting up again, "Why are you still here?"

Klaus remained silent and Dorian was at a loss. But just when he had resigned himself to not getting an answer and drowsiness set in, the clatter of porcelain let him jump as Klaus set the cup back onto the table, heavily. The movement was enough to send a wave of pain through his shoulder. Dorian couldn't suppress a curse as he clutched it. "Are you crazy? There are easier ways to kill me. No need to scare me to death!" he pressed out, grimacing. At least the cup wasn't broken, some distant part of him registered.

" _Verdammt_! What are you up to, Eroica?"

Confused, Dorian looked at the other man as he tried to translate his words into something that would actually make sense. Then he shook his head, giving up. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Major. I was peacefully minding my own business when you suddenly jumped in here and decided to wreak havoc and to be a pest."

"Now you know how I feel when you do it," Klaus said, his eyes gleaming dangerously. "But I don't believe you. You have a plan and I want to know what it is, Lord Gloria."

"Or what? You will punch me instead of that poor cup and my table? That would be very original." The words were out before Dorian could stop himself. He really needed to get a grip on that. Though, he supposed, just some sleep and not having a shoulder that insisted on driving him insane with its continuous throbbing would be immensely helpful already. "I haven't planned anything, but maybe I should ask you the same. After all, you showed up here. Completely uninvited, if I may say so."

"You know that I'm here because Bonham asked me to come."

"Did he also ask you to destroy my interior and to start a fight?" Dorian said, feeling his own temper flaring once more. "I asked you to leave, yet you still insist on staying here. So why am I the one who supposedly has some mysterious plan? Not counting sleep and some time alone, because that was all I had in mind for this evening." Dorian answered the scrutinizing gaze with a glare.

"That exactly is the problem. You are far too eager to be rid of me, Eroica. Normally you do everything in your power to be as annoying as humanly possible and now--"

"That is it?" Dorian asked in disbelief, then laughed "Just because I wanted to be alone you think I must be planning the next big coup? And of course, you know just how I should do it, too? Don't tell me you have forgotten that you have immobilized me very effectively until that is healed?"

"You still have your men. You could just tell them what to do," Klaus insisted.

The Major had a point, but he had forgotten something very important. "I prefer to play the main role, as you know very well. My people are their own men. If they want to do something, they can just go ahead, but if I plan something, I will actively take part in it. But of course, it has never occurred to you that I indeed just want to be alone, has it?"

"Why?"

"I didn't know that this was an interrogation, _Major_ ," Dorian snapped. "And plainly, I think I answered enough questions for an evening during which I didn't even want to play host."

"Why?" More insistent this time, almost as if the words wanted to penetrate him, to break through the thin wall Dorian had managed to build up while he was in the shower. He didn't like it.

"This is getting tiresome, Major," Dorian said. "I just didn't feel like having company. As much as it might surprise you, I can appreciate solitude. I am here because I needed some time for myself after everything that happened. You might be used to it, but people don't shoot at me daily. In fact, before I met you, I never had the displeasure and even now I avoid the bullets flying around. You will excuse that I might need some time to come to terms with such a novel experience," Dorian ended. It was the truth, at least as much of it as he felt _safe_ to share.

Dorian put his cup on the table and tried to get up, very much intended on doing so without moving his shoulder in any way. He'd had enough of pain there. It was not only hurting but also very irritating, and it was only a weak solace that the wound was supposed to heal without complications.

"I don't believe you."

Dorian stopped dead in his endeavor. "Pardon me? Are you accusing me of lying?" Dorian finally managed to come to his feet. With crossed arms he leaned against the bar, not even trying to hide that he was affronted. "Your trademark subtlety is as always refreshing, my dear Major, but let me assure you that I never lied to you. I might have been evasive, but I never lied. Never to you. But it shows just once more how little you know and trust me."

"Trust? Why should I trust you, Eroica? You're a thief!"

"So we have reached that point again? This is getting really old, Major. We are always hitting the same wall. The only thing worse is that you don't even realize it and insist on going there again and again. However, this time I won't have any part of it. And now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go to bed."

"You keep things from me, but you expect me to trust you. It is an interesting contradiction, don't you agree, Lord Gloria?"

Dorian shook his head. "I really don't understand you, Major, no matter how hard I try. When I'm around you, you're constantly complaining and threatening me, demanding that I stay away from you. When I'm doing just that, you turn up here, uninvited, and demand to know why I'm doing what you wanted all along? Really, Major, you're a true conundrum. But not one I feel like solving tonight."

The Major's gaze darkened. " _Blödsinn_."

"Nonsense? Oh please, Major," Dorian said.

"We are not talking about me. We are talking about you. I want an answer to my question, Eroica," Klaus said, jumping to his feet as well. He took a few steps forward, stopping not even an arm's length away from Dorian.

Dorian sighed. "You just can't let it be, can you? You need to stay an enigma while everybody else needs to lay bare everything. Otherwise you can't feel secure and comfortable." Dorian shook his head as the Major opened his mouth, probably to let out another tirade of things Dorian really didn't need or want to hear right now. "I really wish you wouldn't insist on that..." Dorian swallowed against a sudden dryness in his throat. "Will you leave me alone once you've heard everything?"

The question was unnecessary. Dorian was sure that he really would have seen the last of the other man once he did so. It was unavoidable. And maybe it was better that way.

Klaus' nod was terse.

"I came here to be alone, to have some time and space for myself. The last few days have brought up things that I felt needed some reconsideration. I had hoped to get it here."

"So it is about the shooting. I told you it was an accident."

"You should give me some credit. I'm not that naïve. Even before I met you my work wasn't without risk. It's part of my lifestyle. It just increased a bit when I got entangled with ... NATO," he said after a moment, hesitantly. "It was ... the circumstances and what accompanied it."

The Major's gaze was scrutinizing, but didn't give any indication of understanding. This was going to be much harder than Dorian had thought. Much more painful, too. His chest felt as if it was loaded with lead. It would probably have been less painful if he had pulled out the bullet of his body himself, without anesthesia. "I was thinking about the last eight years. In short, I wanted to take a break to reconsider current situations in my life."

When the reaction was only more silence, Dorian seriously started to ponder if he could vent off his frustration more effectively by screaming at the other man or by punching him. Then, before Dorian could come to a decision, "Your entanglement with ... NATO?" Klaus' voice was bare of emotions. In fact, the only sign that the Major felt _anything_ was a slight darkening of his eyes.

Dorian laughed. It wasn't a happy sound. Of course, trust them to dance around the matter even now. It couldn't be helped then. "With you," Dorian said. Voicing his thoughts was pretty much comparable to the impact of the bullet, just a bit further down, right in his heart.

"I see." The air was so thick that it could have been cut it with a knife. "You've exchanged your romantic vein for a melodramatic one, have you?"

"Oh, my romantic side is still very much there. I just had, what do you call it in German? A _Realitätscheck_?"

"Is that all your rubbish talk about love comes down to in the end?"

Dorian doubted that Klaus could be any crueler. He didn't really understand it either. "You really are a sadist, aren't you, Major? I love you. Nothing will change that. I just decided that it was on time to let go of my illusions and to leave this particular fairytale behind me. I can't continue this way. You will never be able to even accept me the way I am, much less the rest. All you have for me are insults and punches. I understand that now." And while the understanding was even more painful right now, maybe it would be less destructive in the long run. At least that was what Dorian hoped. It could hardly get any worse, after all.

"And so, like a coward, you decided that you want to have me out of your life."

"It will be better for both of us," Dorian said, ignoring the implied insult. And just maybe, if he told himself that often enough, he would start to believe it as well, and the pain would fade.

Klaus just nodded, then crossed the room to fetch his coat. "Maybe I don't understand, but neither do you, Lord Gloria."

The words reeled in Dorian's mind like a never-ending, far too loud echo, as he tried to make sense out of them. "What do you--"

"Besides, it was eight and a half years," Klaus cut him off while moving towards Dorian. Before Dorian could digest that particular information, Klaus suddenly leaned forward, his breath ghosting over Dorian's face, almost caressing. It was much too close for Dorian's comfort, at least in the current situation, highly distracting and definitely didn't help to clear Dorian's befuddlement.

"You should bring your calendar up to date." The combination of Klaus' own highly alluring scent blended with his aftershave, coffee, cigarettes and the lingering fragrance of cognac. The mix laid itself over Dorian's senses, made him feel light-headed. He closed his eyes in a desperate but vain attempt to cut himself off and not to lose himself in the unexpected intimacy.

"Not quite," he managed to bring out somehow. "Eight years and five months."

And then Dorian's world turned upside down and he wasn't sure anymore if he wasn't the one who maybe had lost his mind, because what happened then, the feeling of lips pressing against his own, the feeling of _Klaus_ ' lips pressing against his own, soft but definitely there, couldn't possibly be happening. Not here, not in this reality. Yet it felt so very real, and tasted and felt even better than he had imagined.

Impossible!

Dorian's eyes snapped open, but his body and mind remained frozen. He was unable to move or even to comprehend just what was happening. And then it was over. Klaus withdrew and turned away, leaving a still-paralyzed Dorian behind.

Almost in the corridor, Klaus stopped and looked at Dorian once more, his gaze impossible to read.

"It's six months. You were such an annoyance that I'll never be able to forget that day," he said, then turned around again. " _Auf Wiedersehen_ , Earl," followed by the closing of the door, then ... nothing anymore.


	2. The Unfathomable Mystery of Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set two months after the first story - Dorian plans Eroica's big comeback, to regain his reputation and to quench certain, rather annoying rumors. With the Major out of the picture, it should be easy enough to take care of all that and to enjoy a long vacation in the city of love. But of course, things are rarely easy.

**Chapter 2: The Unfathomable Mystery of Iron**

"But Earl," James started anew, his voice a nuance higher. A few more seconds and he would have reached that annoying, high pitch that was his trademark. James was nothing if not predictable. Fortunately, Dorian had learned years ago already to shut him out if he became too irritating. It was just too unfortunate that doing so wouldn't gain him anything right now. "What if something goes wrong? We will never be able to pay for your ... for this ... extravagance if we --"  
  
Dorian chose the only option he had left to silence his accountant -- he kissed him. A tried and tested means, with a 100% guarantee of success. It worked this time, too. The dazed look had something very appealing on the pretty face, Dorian thought, and the silence certainly was a blessing.  
  
"Milord ..." admiration and hope in the voice as well as the eyes, then James shook it off and straightened up. "That wasn't fair!"   
  
"My Lord, what James meant to say is that he's worried about you. We all are. Are you sure that you can do that already?"  
  
Dorian groaned. As much as he loved his men, this was getting out of hand. It was not as if he was going to break apart! Why couldn't they just enjoy themselves and let him do as he wanted? "The accident was almost two months ago and I'm perfectly fine now."  
  
"That was no accident. The Major shot you, Earl!"   
  
James.   
  
Bonham instantly hushed him. "No, no James. You shou--"  
  
"And why not? That nasty man hurt him, didn't he? I'm just stating the truth," James protested. "Without him we wouldn't need to discuss that now. Not to mention all the money we lost because of what he did!"  
  
Dorian closed his eyes for a moment, trying to collect himself. Then, "That's enough, James." The silence was instant. "I'm fine. If you really believe that a bullet would stop me for long, I will be offended."  
  
"No, My Lord. I didn't mean that. I was just --"  
  
"James, I think I saw some kind of flea market three blocks down." Dorian smiled as James' eyes lit up immediately. "Why don't you go and see if you find something really cheap?"  
  
James was out of the door before Dorian had even finished the sentence.  
  
"My Lord, I'm sorry, he knows that that is --"  
  
Dorian shook his head. "Let us go through the plan once more, Bonham. I want it to be perfect. The world needs to know that Eroica is still a force to reckon with."  
  
"Yes, My Lord. But maybe you should start with something smaller. Embassies are always a bit tricky, highly guarded and the statue will be the main focus of the party. It would already be difficult if things were normal, but you --"  
  
"Bonham, do you want to accompany James?" The other man paled at the thought. "I thought so. So let us continue. Tell me about the security system and the guest list."  
  
"250 guests from all over the world, but the security system is just average. Of course, the personal guards are something entirely different. With so many important guests gathered in one place, the embassy is five times as strongly guarded as normally already, including a detachment of the French army. However, they'll be in civil as not to disrupt the atmosphere. As far as I know, there are no other activities. Our contact in Germany said that Uncle N -- the Major is busy in Germany," Bonham ended.   
  
Dorian's eyes narrowed. "I didn't ask about him, did I?"  
  
"No, My Lord. I just thought you would like to know that he won't ... can't ... will not interfere. Just because ..." It was rare seeing Bonham so helplessly stammering around.   
  
Dorian knew that Bonham hadn't intended to cause such a torrent when he'd sent the Major after his Lord. And after it had become obvious that his action hadn't shown the desired result (whatever it could have been, Dorian still wasn't sure about that), he had even tried his utter best that the topic wouldn't be mentioned in the Earl's hearing.   
  
Dorian smiled. It was getting easier, at least around his men. "I know and I apologize. Your work is outstanding, as always. Now, about the security system around the statue ..."  
  
  
***  
  
Dorian laughed softly, his adrenaline still running high, as the sound of the wailing sirens gradually faded and the police cars vanished into the distance. He looked once more at the tiny silver statue, then put it in his pocket and jumped down the tree. It had been perfect. He had stolen his prize right from under the noses of so many politicians and guards. And before they had even realized what had happened, he had been on his way again.   
  
The party before had been pleasant enough. Maybe a bit too plain for Dorian's taste, but nevertheless enjoyable, but nothing could compare to the ultimate thrill of a successful operation, especially when it was so complicated.  
  
"So you are up and running again, Lord Gloria." Dorian almost jumped at the far too familiar voice. It couldn't be, could it? Maybe the French wine he had had for lunch had been putrid. Coming to think of it, it had tasted a tad peculiar, or maybe that had been James's idea of a lunch. Or maybe the tea; the French just didn't know how to brew good tea...   
  
Very slowly, Dorian turned to the source of the voice. His eyes traveled up and down the familiar figure as he tried to get over the shock. If that was a hallucination it was a very vivid one. Major Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach stood under one of the old-fashioned lanterns, clothed in his trench coat. His green eyes were fixed on Dorian, intense, unwavering and unreadable, as he threw his cigarette onto the ground.   
  
"Have you lost your voice?"  
  
"No. I'm just wondering if James finally managed to make a lunch that was bad enough to cause illusions," Dorian said, observing the other man warily while thousands of questions and thoughts raced through his mind. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a mission somewhere in Germany?" Not the cleverest comeback, but it was all that came to his mind right now.   
  
"Nah. I had to see for myself if the rumors were true that Eroica is back, being his usual up-to-no-good self. It seems that my resources are better informed than yours," Klaus said, casually, before he lit himself a new cigarette.   
  
For a moment, Dorian could only stare at the other man while he waited for his emotions to settle down. There was confusion, but also anger, mixed with pain and delight at seeing the Major again. Dorian tried his best to ignore the last two. He had done well enough during the last two months after the initial shock at what he had actually said and done, of what _the Major_ had done, had finally worn off.   
  
Not that he had ever wholly forgotten -- not the bullet (the scar marring his shoulder was a highly unwelcome reminder), not the Major, and certainly not what had happened before he had left. But Dorian had forced himself not to think about it, nor had he allowed himself to submerge in one of the daydreams, which he had always so cherished. Sleep had been a whole different matter, but even there he had used the art of suppression - waking up and pretending that he hadn't just dreamed of a pair of warm lips against his own, or a set of green eyes that were scrutinizing him.   
  
Not really forgetting, but not thinking about it. It was the second best thing. A whole art in itself, which Dorian had perfected. Or so he had thought. He shook his head. "You have someone who keeps you informed about my activities?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. It's normal NATO procedure," Klaus said, shrugging. "We keep an eye on all people who worked for us, even more when they helped with some of the more special cases. It was even more important with you, since you always showed up and got in my way, compromising the missions, and so heard more than you should. And you are a thief, wanted by Interpol and enough other organizations. That's more than enough reason to keep you under tight observation."  
  
"I'm not flattered. However, I have to admit that I'm beginning to feel a tad irritated." Which was an understatement, of course. But he was also angry with himself that he hadn't realized it. He should have known that NATO might do such a thing. If he had learned one thing during the last few years it was that everything was possible when it included Intelligence, no matter which one. Even being kidnapped, threatened with death, almost being blown to pieces, and being shot by the person you happened to trust -- and love.   
  
_Been there done that and have the scars to remind me of it_ , Dorian thought, grimly. How could he have been so stupid? Observing someone would be nothing for NATO. "How long?" he asked, not even trying to hide his displeasure.   
  
"Sporadically during the last eight years, constantly during the last two months. After you made it clear that you didn't want to work anymore for us, you became a possible risk and we had to keep an eye on you."  
  
"You honestly thought I would betray you? I have never done that before, so why should I do it now?" Dorian was positively stunned. And hurt, that probably even more.  
  
"Revenge. It happens often enough," Klaus just said, showing no emotions whatsoever.   
  
Dorian shook his head. "I can't believe that. Just because I said that I want to be left alone you think I might betray you? That's ridiculous. But it's nice to finally know what you really think about me. You're a real, what was it in German again? _Arschloch_?"  
  
"It's normal procedure, I said that already. It wasn't my idea. I have better things to do than reading daily reports of whatever shit you are up to. "  
  
"I'm awfully sorry that I wasn't in a more entertaining condition, Major," Dorian said. "Had I known that you had sent somebody to spy on me and that you would even go through the bother to read the daily reports yourself, I would have speeded my recovery along just to ease your boredom."  
  
"Apology accepted. Not that you're any better. You are keeping track of me as well."  
  
Dorian was torn between astonishment and anger. "I'm certainly not doing anything ridiculous like that! I might do many stupid things, at least according to you, but I'm not that desperate. Mister Bonham acted on his own, to ensure that you wouldn't get in my way. Regrettably, he wasn't too successful. When I said I wanted for you to leave me alone, I meant it. Unfortunately, you don't seem to understand the concept, Major."  
  
"Must be the result of all the years you stalked me," Klaus said, and there was the challenge in his voice again. "Bad influence," he added when Dorian didn't react immediately.   
  
"If my memory serves me right, we talked about that already something like ... what was it? Two months ago? And you promised you would stay away!"  
  
"No. I promised I'd leave you alone _then_. And I did so, didn't I?"  
  
Dorian glared at the other man. Not that it had any effect. "And what are you doing here now? I thought NATO had more pressing matters to deal with as that they could afford sending you after me. I don't even fall under your jurisdiction."  
  
"To see how you are doing."  
  
"Of course," Dorian said, not believing one word. "I'm still not flattered. Isn't sending you here a bit ... excessive? A waste of manpower and money? A call would have gained the same result, just faster and much cheaper for NATO."   
  
"NATO business isn't your concern," Klaus said between two drags of his cigarette, followed by a circle of white smoke when he breathed out.  
  
"Nor should NATO be concerned with my life, at least not as long as I don't give any indication of risking your precious organization. And what do you want to do now? Punch me? Arrest me?" Dorian wouldn't put it beyond the other man to try it at least. It wouldn't be the first time.  
  
"Nein," Klaus shook his head. "Too much trouble while I'm on leave."  
  
"You, on vacation?" Maybe he was hallucinating after all. "In the City of Love of all places? That is hard to believe. So NATO didn't send you after me?"   
  
The Major shrugged. "I'm combining business with something more interesting. There's a temporary exhibition at the war museum."   
  
Dorian nodded. It was the only thing that sounded somehow plausible in this extremely bizarre situation, and much more like the other man, too. At least if he ignored the fact that they were in France and that the Major wasn't someone who would come all the way to another country just because of some exhibition, much less to keep an eye on Dorian. Especially not the latter. Not with the Major normally avoiding him as if he had some disease.   
  
Dorian shook his head slightly. No, ignoring that all was much better. It had served him well enough during the past two months and would continue to do so now. At least once this was over and he could pretend that it didn't happen. Earl Dorian Red Gloria wouldn't allow some insignificant meeting like this one to throw him off balance.   
  
Only, there was nothing insignificant about his current situation, but he ignored that as well.   
  
"You caused quite an uproar over there. Trust Eroica to pull off something like that. It's just good that the relations between France and Sweden are stable enough that it won't cause further problems."  
  
"Why, thank you, Major. Such a compliment from you means a lot. It was a very good way to announce my return and to render all rumors of my possible death void," Dorian said with a pleased smile. It had been a very good idea. At least until the moment the evening had taken a turn into this realm of surrealism...   
  
"I'm glad to see that your shoulder is well enough that you can rob unsuspecting people again," the Major said, before he turned around and just went away.   
  
Dorian opened his mouth, then closed it again as he realized that he had no idea what to say. And then it was too late anyway. The other man had vanished into the night like the illusion Dorian wished he had been.   
  
Mere moments later, a car pulled up. Bonham and an assorted collection of their men. "Everything all right, Milord?" he asked, opening the door from the inside for Dorian.  
  
  
Dorian nodded. "It went splendidly," he said while sitting down. "I just had a very strange encounter. You don't happen to know how NATO could know that I'm here? Major Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach, to be precise? Especially when he's supposed to be in Germany?"  
  
Bonham's already pale face lost all color. "I have no idea. If he's here I have nothing to do with that, Milord!"  
  
Dorian believed him. Bonham was still chewing on his latest indiscretion and wouldn't try the same thing twice. Still ...  
  
"But maybe we should leave then, Milord," he said, accompanied by the approving murmurs of Jones and Mario, the newest addition to their team. "The operation was a success. There's no need to strain our luck. And we don't know why the Major is here..."  
  
Dorian frowned. Maybe. But there was something, something that prevented him from doing that, because he shook his head. "No. We are on vacation and nobody will disturb it, especially not the Major. We will just relocate and keep our eyes open. If he's up to something, I want to know what it is. But I will ask James to look for a nice and safe location. Outside the city borders, preferably," Dorian said before leaning back in his seat, a small smile on his face.   
  
This was much better. He had missed some action in his life, mainly the one that came on such occasions. He just needed to be careful and withdraw when things became too chaotic or he was in danger of becoming too entangled in whatever the Major was doing. Or with the Major, but Dorian was sure that he would manage that at least. In the meantime, he would just enjoy himself. He was on vacation, after all.   
  
"As you wish, My Lord." Dorian never saw the smile that fleetingly crossed his right hand man's face.   
  
***  
  
"Why are you dragging me here?" James whined for the fifth time this afternoon. At least. "Certainly, not even you can find beauty in these ... things. And you _said_ that you never wanted to see a gun again! You can't even use them, so why are we running around here? Everybody else must feel the same way. See, no other people are here."   
  
Dorian made a face at the reminder of his non-existent talents in the shooting field. James was oblivious to it. Of course. "Do you know how expensive the tickets were? And that all just to see ... this," James continued, reproachfully, while pointing at a collection of First World War rifles.  
  
"Ah, Mister James, just imagine how much money is here," Dorian answered; though truthfully, he couldn't care less. Even more truthfully, he had no idea just what he was doing here either. It had been on a whim. "And if you're very nice," he continued, bowing down to James and pulling him close, so that he could whisper in his ear, "and if you really like something, I'll see what we can do about it."  
  
"What should I like? Everything here is ugly!"  
  
"The thrill, my dear James," Dorian said, already knowing that it was useless. Thief or not, James only understood the language of money. It made him such a good accountant, despite that his stinginess could be so annoying. "And the money. Imagine how valuable these objects are. Collectors around the world would kill to get their hands on only one part of the collection ..."  
  
"You mean I - we should ..." The sudden excitement in James's eyes made Dorian smile.  
  
"It could be nice to have a souvenir... It's not what I'd chose, but that--"  
  
"Comte Gloria! I almost didn't believe your man, but here you are, a bright spot amidst all those terrible tools of death and destruction! Such a pleasure! And that after all those horrible rumors... I was so glad when your accountant called me. You know I'm always willing to help such a good friend as you are!"  
  
Dorian turned around during the torrent of words, which was delivered in an even heavier accented English than Bonham's. "Monsieur Folliot," he greeted the stout man.   
  
Nicolas Folliot was positively bouncing through the hall towards them. He was one of the few men Dorian knew that never seemed to change. Despite his advanced years, his black hair was still as full and curly as it had been years ago, when he had visited the late Earl for the first time. The same could be said about his prominent stomach, visible proof that he still enjoyed the French cuisine very much. And while their relationship never had been as close as that between his father and Folliot, Dorian knew that he could always count on the money launderer when he needed something.   
  
Like this time. It was amazing how impossible it was to find a decent hotel room in Paris when the town held one of its fairs, even worse when it was one for fashion. Fortunately, one call had been enough. Folliot had given them his country estate, a large mansion, without hesitation. His only worry had been that the accommodations might not be good enough for Comte Dorian Red Gloria.  
  
"I thank you very much for your prompt help, Monsieur Folliot. Without you, it would have been the end of our vacation. It's impossible to find a decent place this time of the year. The city is flooded with visitors."  
  
"Yes, it's horrible. They are everywhere. A real plague! Hopefully it will get better once the fair is over. But please, Comte, call me Nicolas. I told you before already, the son of my friend is my friend as well."  
  
"Only if you call me by my name as well, Monsieur," Dorian said, smiling amiably.   
  
"It will be my pleasure, Dorian. But tell me, how have you been? There were all kinds of odd rumors and then you suddenly vanished. Some people even believed that you had changed sides and are now working for NATO. Others even said," the older man looked horrified now and even lowered his voice, "that you were shot and had died on a mission for NATO with that annoying Major in command. What was his name again? It's the one who causes all kind of trouble. Iron Klaus, I believe. I met him once, and I won't be sad if I never see him again. But here you are, alive, and even causing an uproar. It was you in the embassy, no?" he asked, now whispering.  
  
Dorian laughed. "Of course. I had to do something about those rumors, after all, and there was no better way than that. They kept it surprisingly silent, though. I had expected to be mentioned in the newspaper at least," he said, frowning,  
  
"They are trying to cover it up. It is quite an embarrassment that you managed to steal that statue despite the tight security, even more so that nobody saw anything until it was too late. But tell me, Comte, Dorian, what is true? You didn't side with NATO, did you?"  
  
"You should know me better than that. It was just one job, very well paid and with no danger to any of us."  
  
Folliot shrugged. "Business is business and we all need money." James nodded enthusiastically. "There's no shame in that. I knew you wouldn't betray your father's heritage. You're too much like him for that. But tell me, why did you vanish? Is it true that you got hurt?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. Something went wrong and I needed some time to recover."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I got shot. Nothing serious," Dorian hurried to say when Folliot gasped in horror. "Just a shoulder wound. It healed without complications."  
  
"But who shot you? There are some rumors, but ... I hope you made the person responsible pay for it? He could have killed you! You should really learn how to use a gun, so that something like that won't happen again!"  
  
"You know that I don't like them," Dorian said. "I prefer knives. At least they do what I want."  
  
"He is a hopeless cause, who would hit everybody, just not his target."  
  
"Speak of the devil," Folliot said while James tried to hide between the two of them. Dorian on the other hand felt very much as if he was going to have a heart attack. This was bad. Not just because of himself, but even more because of the circumstances. He just hoped that there were no other rumors going around, like who shot him. "Iron Klaus, isn't it? We were just talking about you. Aren't you the man who shot the Comte?" Of course, he wasn't to be that lucky. Keeping something a secret in the underworld was almost impossible, especially when it was considered something big.   
  
At least no introductions were necessary. The Major's smile was everything but reassuring. "Folliot. Didn't NATO bust your German branch some months ago? It's too bad that I wasn't in charge of it. If I were, you wouldn't be having your touching reunion now."  
  
Folliot's eyes narrowed and the temperature in the room seemed to drop quite a few degrees. For all his cheerfulness, the other man was a very dangerous person. Rumors said that he had connections in the highest places and people who annoyed him had the tendency to vanish very fast. Dorian hoped that the Major was aware of that.   
  
Folliot's smile matched the Major's. "But you weren't. I can only imagine how much that must annoy you. So close, yet you can't do anything. I am and always will be out of your reach, Iron Klaus."   
  
"It's _Major von dem Eberbach_."  
  
"Well, _Major_ , I hope that the rumors that you were the one who shot Comte Gloria are not true. Because if they are -- and I will find out about that -- you won't be able to cross a street without looking over your shoulder."   
  
"Are you threatening me?" the Major asked, making a not very subtle movement towards his pocket and, undoubtedly, the gun there.  
  
"Why would I do such a thing?" Folliot shook his head. "It is a promise, nothing less."   
  
Neither of them would have a problem taking their fight one step further, not even here. And both were rather ... explosive if provoked, which they did a very good job of right now. "Nicolas, stop it, please. I'm all right. It was an accident, nothing more and it wasn't the Major's fault."  
  
Folliot glared at the Major who in return watched him with that stoic expression of his that could drive anybody up the wall, his hand still in his pocket, around the gun. "I heard differently. It's the only rumor everybody agrees on and I'm not going to sit back and watch when the son of Earl Gloria is in danger. I promised your father that I would always look after you, no matter what or when, Comte."  
  
Dorian groaned inwardly. Why him? What had he done to deserve this? "You have helped me a great deal already and for that I thank you. But this would take it a bit too far. None of us want to get the French police involved. At least, I don't. I'm here on vacation. Let it be, please. These are just rumors and you know how they will exaggerate if given enough time."  
  
Folliot hesitated for a moment, then relaxed ever so slightly. "Damn NATO! They can all die as far as I am concerned. But for you, I will stop now." Dorian breathed a sigh of relief. "But will you grant me the pleasure of your visit to my birthday celebration next week? Your men are welcome as well, of course. My daughter is quite taken with that cute new boy of yours. Since she has last seen him, she can't stop talking about him. Claire will be delighted to see you as well. If I didn't know better, I could become jealous seeing the time my wife spends talking about you. Not that I can really blame her. Who wouldn't be taken by you?"  
  
Dorian smiled, refusing to show or to even give a hint of any of the other emotions that suddenly welled up. The answer to that question was quite easy, but it was not something he cared to think about further, certainly not here. His life had become difficult enough already during the last three days. "If I'll still be here, we will come."  
  
"No. You can't do that to me. You already missed the conference two years ago. I won't take another no for an answer. Do not just vanish again without a word."  
  
"I will do my best, but you know how it goes sometimes."  
  
"You should quit and join me, Comte. Your life would be much more peaceful. Nobody would try to shoot you anymore either," he said, with a dark look in the Major's direction.   
  
"You know that your way of life isn't for me."  
  
"You are truly the late Earl's son. In blood and mind. Your father would be very proud of you, Comte Gloria. It is the reason why so many of us look up to you the same way we did to him. You're a true inspiration."   
  
As touching as it was, Dorian thought that Folliot overdid it a bit. But it was just another facet of his personality. If he liked somebody he could be as charming as he was cruel to those who opposed him. Nevertheless, it was enchanting. "Thank you, Monsieur Folliot."  
  
"Nicolas, it is, I must insist. Besides, it's just the truth. You can ask everybody," he said with a glance at his watch. "But as pleasurable and relieving as it was to see you again, I really need to go now, Comte. Business is calling," he ignored the Major's snort, "and the air here has turned a bit stale," he said, leaving no doubt just how he meant it. "If you should require anything else, don't hesitate to call. Even better, visit me. Otherwise I expect you and your people to my party."  
  
"The pleasure was all mine. I can only thank you once more for your help. We will try to be there."  
  
"Just be there, Comte. I might even have some tips for your cute accountant. Speaking of, he is surprisingly silent. Are you not well, Mister James?" Folliot asked James directly. James alternately shook his head and nodded, almost frantically, before withdrawing even further behind Dorian.  
  
"He will be. He's just not feeling too well right now. The change in climate," Dorian said. It was not a very convincing answer, but no matter how exasperating James could be at times, he wouldn't embarrass him by saying just what the cause of his discomfort was.  
  
"I hope he will. It would be a shame if he would miss my party." Folliot turned around to face the Major. "It certainly was my displeasure, Major."  
  
"I assure you, it wasn't any better for me. I normally avoid scum like you." Overall, the Major was surprisingly calm, Dorian had to admit. Maybe the result of his vacation. Or he just wanted to annoy Folliot. Probably both.   
  
For a moment the tension raised yet another level. "And that coming from the person who would shoot those who work for him. But what else to expect from a _Krautfresser_ ," Folliot said, sweetly.   
  
"Nicolas!"  
  
Folliot lifted his hand. "I know, I know. I promised. Please accept my apologies, Dorian. But you, Major, should leave France at once. People like you are not welcome here, Iron Klaus." And with that Nicolas Folliot strolled out of the hall, seemingly oblivious to the daggers in his back.  
  
"You have to excuse him, but he is --"  
  
"I don't care what he is. That scum! I will get him, I will show him what ... _Krautfresser_ , he called me! That ... that ... _Froschfresser_! "  
  
Obviously the Major wasn't so calm after all. It was reassuring. Dorian had experienced this often enough. "Stop it, Major, it is not worth it," he said, almost laying a hand on the Major's shoulder. In the last moment he reconsidered, though, and withdrew it as if he had burned himself.  
  
"I-- It's not worth it? I will show him and--" The Major stopped for a moment, eyes magnificently bright in his anger. The sight was truly something to behold and it took an immense effort of willpower for Dorian not to think about that further. Somehow it had been much easier to suppress all that when the other hadn't been near. "That's all your fault anyway, yours and that of your damned _friends_!"  
  
Wham! And here they were again. Dorian sighed. "Because I asked you to shoot me and then to follow me all the way to France, of course. If you had stayed away from me as you _promised_ , this wouldn't have happened, Major. Besides, the rumors are not my fault. I'm doing my best to forget the whole incident."   
  
"That's true. We are not even allowed to talk abou--"  
  
"Shut up," in unison. It worked, too. James was shocked into silence. "Why don't you go ahead while the Major and I finish this, James. I'm sure you'll find something to ensure that our vacation won't become too expensive," Dorian said, voice much softer, but making it clear that James didn't have an option. Fortunately he realized it, too, and scampered off without another word or gaze.  
  
"You should maybe take Folliot's suggestion to heart," Dorian said once James had left the otherwise empty room, trying very hard to stay calm. It wasn't easy. His own emotions seemed to run just as high as the Major's. It was too much. The two months hadn't been enough, not by far. He still felt the mix of anger and pain and longing he had felt then, with the same intensity.   
  
"You might be a man of iron, but he has all the connections he needs, maybe even enough to crush iron. He has been a friend of my family for long enough that I _know_ just how dangerous he is. In a way, he's like me, whatever he wants, he will get. If he wants you out of his way, he won't stop trying and I don't want to see him succeed."   
  
"If you think I will let him get away, you are--"  
  
"What? A bloody idiot? You have said that oft--"  
  
" _Mistaken_ was the word I wanted to use, but feel free to add the rest as well. You have the tendency to be a bloody idiot. Just like the rest of your friends. No, wait, they are even worse. They are scum, the lowest of the low," he said, voice calm now, but there was no way anyone could ignore the disgust. His voice was positively dripping with it.  
  
"I think I've heard enough for one day, Major."  
  
"What? I'm right."  
  
"Maybe you are, but I've had enough of that. I have no idea what you want, or why you're here, but I came here to make vacation--"  
  
"To steal."  
  
"That as well," Dorian admitted. "Eroica has a reputation to lose after all, and what happened didn't help very much. But not mainly and I have every intention to enjoy my time here. That doesn't include engaging in shouting matches with you and being insulted. If you need to vent, fine, but you have to find somebody else. I'm not available for that anymore."   
  
"I have said worse to you, asked you more than once to stay away from me, yet you never did it. What is different now?" the Major asked, no, _demanded_.   
  
Dorian shook his head. How was he supposed to explain something that he could barely put into thoughts, _if_ he could even bring himself to think about it? It was so easy yet so difficult. He sighed. Maybe the vacation hadn't been such a good idea after all; he certainly didn't feel rejuvenated or even relaxed.   
  
"I'm doing that for your sake, as well as my own. I don't want to hate you one day, but if it will continue like this, it will happen. I'm not made out of stone. Or iron." Dorian smiled ruefully. "Believe it or not, but your words, your insults, do affect me, Major. And neither do I want for you to hate me even more than you do already, so I believe this is the best course of action."  
  
It was too much. He needed to get away from here. The closeness was too much, being forced to lay open everything and to think once more just what had happened and what he had decided on, was too much. It had been one of his most rational decisions, Dorian had no doubt about that, but that knowledge didn't make it any easier. His feelings for the other man were still the same. "And now, if you will excuse me, I'll go and enjoy the rest of the exhibition," he said, turning around.  
  
As fast as it was possible without that it would look like an escape, Dorian crossed the room and entered the next one. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the huge tank that occupied most of the space.   
  
Dorian swallowed.   
  
At least it was not a Leopard.  
  
He recognized the footsteps behind him immediately. "What do you still want, Major?" he asked, sighing, not even turning around to face the other man. It did him no good.   
  
Dorian lost his balance when the Major grabbed his arm and turned him so fast around that he almost fell against him. Before it could happen, however, the Major shoved him backwards, against the tank.   
  
Dorian was too astonished by the sudden assault to form a coherent thought. Obviously he wasn't supposed to either, because suddenly the Major was looming over him, arms right and left from Dorian against the tank. "What right do you have to decide what I want and what is best for me? You know _nothing_ about me! All you have is some stupid, romantic image in your mind and that is worth shit, Earl Gloria!"  
  
"I beg to differ. I think the last years gave me a pretty good idea of who you are, Major," Dorian managed somehow to press out. "I daresay that I saw you in almost every possible situation, so I think the image I have about you is very clear and it sure isn't overly romantic. You have one hell of a temper that drives those who aren't scared of you right away, crazy in next to no time. You're the most uptight man I have ever encountered. You never show anybody what you feel or think, you're fast in judging and you have no tact whatsoever in most situations."   
  
"Then what do you want from me when I'm such an unpleasant man? Why are you so persistent?" the Major asked after a moment of stunned silence.  
  
The scent of aftershave, cigarettes and coffee blended together, laid itself over Dorian's senses and made it almost impossible to think or even to breath. "Because I saw your other sides as well. Your strength, the way you are when you really believe in something, how you look after your men. You care about them, even if they are terrified of you. You are a good man, even if you don't want to hear it. Almost too good.   
  
"Apart from that," Dorian said while straightening up and pushing the Major away, "it was hardly my decision to fall in love with you! Feelings can't be controlled! Do you really think I wanted that? You're with NATO while I'm a thief. It's not really the ideal combination for a romantic set up. And that is just the start. You hated me from the moment we met first, everything that I am and what defines me. And once you had made up your mind about me, nothing could change it anymore, no matter how hard or what I tried. We worked together, sure, but that didn't change anything for you. You could never get rid of me fast enough. If you really believe that I wanted all that, that your punches and insults got me off, you'r--"  
  
Dorian was cut off very effectively as the Major pinned him against the tank and pressed his lips against Dorian's. There was no finesse there; it was a hard kiss, demanding, taking his breath and ability to think away with its forceful, underlying passion.   
  
Raw emotion.  
  
A sound escaped Dorian. It could have been a groan, or a moan or just plain shock. Then it didn't matter anymore, because the Major used the moment to slip his tongue into Dorian's mouth. Dorian was too overwhelmed to do anything more than to accept. In a matter of seconds his world had been reduced to the feel and the taste of the other man, to the intimacy he had never thought possible.   
  
It was heaven. And hell, because some part of him insisted that it just couldn't be true, that he would wake up from this dream any moment, or maybe that this was some kind of confusion, at the very least a horrible mistake, because Major Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach wouldn't just kiss him.   
  
A hand wound around his waist, pulling him closer, pressing their bodies together, until he wasn't sure anymore which of the rapid heartbeats was his and which the Major's. Dorian made a feeble attempt at retreating, just in case that something was indeed not all right, but before he could even put any heart into it, the Major had buried one hand in his curls, roughly, holding Dorian into place, making it very clear that escape wasn't an option.   
  
The kiss turned more aggressive and Dorian was floating and drowning on and in the sensations the intimacy awoke within him. It was everything and so much more than he ever had believed it could be, more than what he even could have imagined after the incident two months ago, more than ... In fact, he couldn't remember that he had ever been kissed this way before, much less that a kiss had made him feel this way.   
  
Finally his tongue awoke from its stupor and Dorian found himself kissing back. He claimed the other man as much as he was being claimed, tried desperately to still a hunger that had fostered for almost a decade, knowing that it would probably never be enough to satisfy the burning longing within him.   
  
When the Major withdrew after what could have been an eternity or even just a few seconds, but was by far not long enough, Dorian stood there paralyzed, his mind blank. The smug grin that greeted him didn't help much to recover from the shock. "You should have told me that there was such an easy way to shut you up."  
  
Dorian blinked, then shook his head in a vain attempt to clear his befuddled mind. Right now, he was very grateful for the steel in his back. He didn't think he could have convinced his legs to support his weight on their own. Absently he licked over his lips, realizing that the taste of the other man was still very vivid there. "What ...?" His voice was rough.   
  
"A kiss. I thought you of all people knew that." That answer didn't make any more sense than the rest. Dorian had half expected that the Major would wake up now and hit him for what had transpired.  
  
"I mean ... why?"  
  
"It's what you wanted, isn't it?"  
  
"So ... that was the reason?"   
  
"And it made you shut up, didn't it?" The Major sighed when Dorian didn't answer. "You _are_ a bloody idiot." Before Dorian could answer, the strong arms were back, around him, pressing him close, grinding Dorian's erection against ... no _their_ erections _together_.   
  
Dorian's heartbeat increased even further, his moan lost in the other's mouth as the Major claimed his lips once more, just as aggressive and demanding as before, as ravenous as Dorian felt. Dorian's arms wound around the Major's neck, clinging to him as if he would be his sheet anchor, as if without that hold, he would drown in the storm of emotions and desire. Almost as if that was the only thing keeping him up as their tongues met again and he drunk once more in the man he had so long yearned for.   
  
Dorian felt breathless when they separated this time, and lightheaded enough that he needed a moment to focus, to find back into this reality, which he didn't even want to face, because the rest was so much nicer and he wanted more of that.   
  
But not at any cost.   
  
He swallowed, tried to still the storm of emotions roaring within him, forced himself not to listen to that almost insane desire for the other man, which had awoken full force now that it had been allowed a taste of the forbidden fruit.   
  
"We should go ... somewhere else," the Major finally broke the silence. Dorian heard the voices as well. Other visitors.  
  
They should. Dorian nodded and straightened his clothes. He took a step, then stopped. The Major looked at him inquiringly, even impatiently, eyes still burning. "What?"  
  
"Only if you mean it," Dorian said, his voice unsteady as he gave his deepest fear voice. "I...I couldn't bear it if that was just a game. Not like last time with you vanishing after a kiss. Not again."  
  
The Major scowled. "Idiot," he said, turning around. Somehow the familiar insult sounded much warmer than usual. "Are you coming?"


	3. A Question of Endurance - Roses or Iron?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their reunion in Paris, there's just the question left if they will mess it up once more.

****Chapter 3: A Question of Endurance - Roses or Iron?****  
  
  
"A house in Paris. Lovely," Dorian stated after he entered the small stone house. It was as much as to break the silence that had hung over them since they'd left the museum, as well as in honest appreciation.  
  
"Family heritage," Klaus simply said while he hung up his trench coat.  
  
"Staying here instead in a hotel in the City of Love suits you," Dorian said. He really couldn't see Klaus in any of the hotels in Paris. The bedrooms would probably give him nightmares. Some of them could do it to him. This here, he decided as he followed the Major, was much more like him. Functional with just the right amount of luxury, mostly pictures. Not from the Eberbach collection he had seen years ago, Dorian noted, but nevertheless appealing.  
  
"This is lovely," he said, looking at the painting over the fireplace, which showed a cliff over the stormy night sea. The few trees in the picture rocked in the wind, and Dorian thought if he would close his eyes, he would smell the salty sea air. Yet, he didn't recognize the artist. "Who made it?" he asked Klaus, who was in the kitchen.  
  
"My great-great-aunt," came the muted answer. Then, much clearer as Klaus entered the living room, even a bit alarmed, "Don't even think about stealing it!"   
  
"I haven't. I'm not always thinking about stealing, you know," Dorian said, not sure if he should feel hurt or amused.   
  
"It wouldn't be the first time. You stole my painting and my tank."  
  
"You are very resentful, Major. That was a different situation. I had no other choice, and you got the painting back."  
  
A scowl. "But not my tank."  
  
"Well ... no. You couldn't really expect me to part with it just after you showed me the beauty of steel, do you? And if you want to be really accurate, I stole it from NATO. Not even you can keep a tank in your private collection. "  
  
"That doesn't matter, you stole it from _me_."  
  
"I suppose." Dorian smiled. "And it wasn't very easy. Most of my men temporarily doubted my common sense, and James almost had a heart attack thinking about the shipping costs. But it was worth it. It's still one of the most exceptional pieces in my collection, if I may say so."  
  
"Nobody but you would say something like that, Earl."  
  
"And you, Major," Dorian said, laughing softly. "But that was the only time I stole directly from you and I have no plans of doing it now, no matter how exquisite something is. She had a good feeling for colors and movement," Dorian said appraisingly, returning to the topic at hand. "Did she paint more?"  
  
"Quite a bit, but not much is left anymore. There's another one in the study and one in the bedroom. A fire destroyed most of her works a few decades ago."  
  
"Did she paint for a living?"  
  
"No, it was just a hobby. She didn't even like showing her paintings."  
  
"It's a pity. She had a lot of talent. Did you inherit it as well?"  
  
Klaus laughed. It was a rich, pleasant sound instead of the usual scorn or the promise of imminent danger, which Dorian had never heard before, but quite liked. Very much so. "I couldn't draw a decent picture if my life depended on it. The best I can do are stickmen, and even they are difficult to recognize. My art teacher always swore that he never had a worse student. What about you, Earl?"  
  
"Well enough that an academic career in the field would have been possible. I even tried it once," Dorian said, chuckling softly. It has been an interesting experience, but not something he could or even wanted to do day after day.   
  
"You should have stuck to it."  
  
"Ah, Major. If I had done that, I probably would never have met you and I would have been bored very soon. My current job is much more exciting."   
  
"And more lucrative, no doubt about that."  
  
"Not according to my accountant," Dorian said, smiling. It was the first time that they really talked about something, at least without it ending in their usual anger. It was a nice change, one he could get used to instantly. There was tension in the air, as usual when they were together, but this time it was different. It was electrifying and exciting.   
  
"Thank you," he said, taking the offered glass, then watched the Major filling it. "Moselwein." Dorian laughed. He wondered if the other man remembered their first conversation -- if one could call it that -- as well.  
  
The Major nodded and Dorian though that he saw the hint of a smile. "Wehlener Sonnenuhr, even."   
  
"And just the right green color for the bottle as well. It suits you. I'm not surprised, though. French wine isn't to your taste either?"  
  
"I drink it when I have to, but I prefer this one. Have you ever tried it?"  
  
"No. I have a bottle of the 1969 vintage at home, but the occasion wasn't right yet and James would probably have a heart attack if he saw me drinking it. I only tried Elbling and that didn't impress me very much."  
  
Klaus grimaced. If at the mentioning of James or Elbling, Dorian didn't know, but it was probably the former. Their dislike was quite mutual. "It's a very good vintage. This one is quite a few years younger, but it tastes excellent as well," Klaus said, drinking. "Nothing compared to Elbling."  
  
The situation was indeed very strange, Dorian decided, as he took a sip. Not that he complained, but it was definitely something new. First they spent years outdoing each other in one way or the other, sometimes working together, then he decided to put an end to it, followed by the last three days, then the exhibition and now they were standing here, talking about art and wine.   
  
"It's good, you're right. Just the right mixture of dryness and sweetness. It taste a bit like ... peach, I think," Dorian said, feeling suddenly very hot as he became aware of the set of eyes on him; green, intense, blazing. And suddenly the tension was back full force, the memory of the shared kiss in the museum so vivid that Dorian could almost feel the pressure of the Major's lips on his own. "I think I should try the one I have at some point," he said, more to fill the momentary silence than anything else.  
  
"Yes, you should do that." Dorian's heartbeat quickened when Klaus moved forward. The burning gaze reminded him very much of a predator that had just spotted its prey -- with Dorian as the prey. Dorian fell instantly even further in love. Consequences and resolve be damned. He wanted this, wanted to see that discipline and duty turn into passion, wanted to experience it unleashed, wanted to feel that incredible strength, just wanted _Klaus_ , every part of him, at least as long as it would last. Klaus took his glass and put both on the fireplace, under the painting they had admired before.   
  
And then he was there, his focus on Dorian so intense that Dorian was sure he must burn within moments. Still hesitant, he made the first move, framed the Major's face and kissed him, carefully, some part of him still not entirely sure if it would be appreciated.   
  
There was no need to worry. Klaus' arm wrapped around Dorian's waist and pulled him close, until there was no space left anymore between them. Then Klaus cradled Dorian's head in his hand, fingers burying in his curls and he kissed Dorian. No, not just kissed but positively consumed him, destroyed Dorian with one simple kiss, with the underlying passion, as easily as a weapon could, and revived him at the same time.   
  
Dorian returned the embrace, one hand on the Major's neck, one on his head, half buried in soft strands of dark hair that still smelled of shampoo, wind, and faintly of his cigarettes, holding him as close as possible and never wanting to let go again, as he returned the kiss, equally forcefully and hungry, trying to make up for over eight years of suppressed desire.   
  
Klaus drunk him and intensified the fire within Dorian. The intimacy increased the feeling of a starving man who saw food, but couldn't reach it. Klaus fed his lust to an extent Dorian had never thought possible and certainly never expected to experience, least of all with Klaus.   
  
"Come," Klaus said, his breathing rough, pulling Dorian with him.   
  
In the bedroom, Klaus released him, but not without closing the door behind them, maybe to make a possible escape more difficult. Not that Dorian had any intention of going anywhere, certainly not now, but he half expected for Klaus to turn the key around, just to make sure about that.  
  
"I have never done that before," Klaus pressed suddenly out. "And I have no plans to do it with somebody else anytime soon either, but ...," he stopped there, lips tightly pressed together, making it very obvious just what for an immense effort it had cost him to admit that.   
  
Dorian leaned instinctively forward, kissing him softly. "It will be all right," he then said. "So far you did a very good job of blowing me off my feet," he added with a small grin. It was true. If the kisses were any indication, he would probably die when they continued. The prospect didn't seem bad at all. "It will be fine, don't worry. But there's one thing I need to know." Dorian swallowed as Klaus' eyes narrowed. Still, he _needed_ to know that, for his own as well as for Klaus' sake. "Are you really sure that you want it? I want you. I love you with all my heart, but I couldn't bear the thought that you do it just because you feel pressured. It would make neither of us happy."  
  
Klaus glared. "I'm here, am I not? And so are you. Why do you think that is? Do you really believe that is out of a whim? If yes, you don't know nearly as much about me as you believe."  
  
Dorian nodded. It made perfect sense. Klaus wouldn't do something like that without giving it a lot of thought. For a moment he wondered just how long Klaus had pondered that, then pushed the thought far away. It wasn't a question he would ask now. Maybe never.   
  
"But as always, you're talking too much."  
  
Dorian smiled slightly. "Sorry, I can keep my mouth shut, if you prefer that." Fact was, there was next to nothing he wouldn't do right now if it meant that he'd get more of what they shared already.  
  
"No, I like your voice. If you annoy me too much, I can always shut you up now that I have found the ultimate method," Klaus said, then leaned forward and Dorian found himself once more wrapped in two strong arms. He lifted his head, so that their eyes met once more, and Dorian found that he could drown in that sea of green -- happily so -- if it would just stay focused on him.   
  
"Kiss me? Please?" He offered himself completely up to the other man, unable and unwilling to hold back anything. He wanted it all and he was more than willing to give just as much in return.  
  
The response was instantaneous. Klaus wrapped his hands in Dorian's hair and pulled him closer, then cradled his head, wrapping strands of hair around his fingers. It was not gentle, but a sign of possession and fervor, which Dorian welcomed very much, and which was in Klaus' touch as well as in the kiss, when their lips met once more.  
  
Dorian positively melted against the other man as they plundered each other's mouth, tasting and exploring and claiming, without the slightest hesitation, driven by a desire that could only be fed by what awoke it and just now seemed impossible to satisfy at all. Life and death, destruction and creation, fire and water, chaos and order. All those extremes melted where they met and touched and fed on each other, then became non-existent, were driven away by something much stronger and more powerful, something that wouldn't allow anything to come in between.  
  
The storm of emotions and passion was too strong, too powerful, yet at the same time Dorian wanted and needed more. His fingers tightened in Klaus' shoulder and hair as the other man moved a hand below his shirt, for a moment just leaving it there, motionless but impossibly hot, so that Dorian was almost sure it would leave a mark, even wished for it. He leaned slightly against the hand when it started to move, almost insanely slow, first on his lower back, then carefully, almost hesitantly, moving up, leaving some invisible, burning trace on his skin.   
  
Dorian moaned into Klaus' mouth, then pushed the other man a bit away, regretfully breaking the kiss for the moment. It was just far enough away so that he could reach the other's shirt and the buttons there. He fumbled with them for a few moments, then cursed under his breath.  
  
"As good as you look in this, Maj-- Klaus, your clothing isn't designed for this kind of situation," he said, frustrated. "If you have plans to wear this in the future as well, you should probably do it," he ended, pulling the shirt out of Klaus' pants at least.  
  
"But I heard it could be quite ... interesting to involve in this kind of situation," Klaus said, amusement glimmering in his eyes.  
  
Dorian's back felt uncomfortably cold when Klaus withdrew his hand. Very slowly, the Major's hand moved towards the first button, his long, slim fingers that could be so dangerous in a different situation, playing with the piece of plastic before finally opening it. "Maybe, but not right now," Dorian said, not even trying to hide his hunger and longing. A low growl escaped him when ever so slowly the first patch of bare skin showed under the grey shirt.  
  
"I never took you for a tease," Dorian said, voice wavering as he got his first glimpse of a sharp collarbone. "I hope you realize that you're driving me insane."  
  
"Patience is a virtue. But of course, you wouldn't have heard of that."  
  
"I might have many virtues, but right now patience isn't one of them," Dorian said, eyes fixed on Klaus, willing him silently to move on. "However, if you still have it, I might have to do something about that," he said.   
  
He moved one of his legs between Klaus' until he could feel the hard erection, then rubbed against it. He smiled at Klaus's sharp gasp. "Feeling more motivated already?"   
  
"I'm a Major of NATO. We're made of much tougher stuff," Klaus explained, his voice just a tad more uneven than before.  
  
"Like iron?" Dorian asked, smiling into the Major's neck.   
  
"Yes, like that," accompanied by a barely audible groan as Dorian let his tongue wander from the neck, down to the inviting collarbone, very slowly, just barely touching the skin, and back.   
  
"But you know that iron isn't indestructible, don't you? In the right condition it will yield just like everything else," Dorian murmured into the other's ear, taking delight in the shiver.  
  
The only other answer he got was a growl, low and deep. The hardness against his leg twitched and before Dorian could react in any way, he felt himself thrown onto the bed.   
  
Klaus hovered above him, eyes dark and wild, a promise for everything. Dorian shivered with anticipation. He let his finger wander over the pale skin that had already been laid bare, eyes locked with the other man's. The air seemed to be electrified with excitement and desire.  
  
"Please, Klaus," he somehow managed to press out when it became too much, when he felt as if he would suffocate. "I want you, need you," he said, voice by far not as steady as normally, but Dorian couldn't care less anymore. He was long past the point that he could worry about anything. He just wanted to feel _more_. He needed Klaus like a drowning man needed something to hold onto, like a candle needed air to continue burning. What little patience he might have had before had drained away like nothing.  
  
Then Klaus was on Dorian, kissing him once more ravenously. Dorian welcomed the aggressiveness and wrapped his arms and legs around the other man, until he could feel Klaus completely against him, every possible part, until he couldn't quite tell anymore, which of the rapidly beating heartbeats was his and which belonged to the other man.   
  
He gasped as Klaus moved away from his lips, kissing a trail down his cheek. Dorian unconsciously moved his head, allowing the other man better access, more skin to cover. The Major made good use of it. Kissing and licking, even lightly biting, until he reached the beginning of Dorian's shirt, then back.  
  
"Oh god," Dorian pressed out, arching up against the other body, trying to get even closer, his hands clamped in Klaus' shirt, unconsciously tugging at it. " You're killing me. I want you so much. I need you so badly," he said, his voice barely more than a rough whisper now, desperate, pleading. If he thought about what else was to come, he wasn't sure that he would survive it.   
  
"You really have no patience," Klaus murmured against his ear. Dorian couldn't suppress a shiver.   
  
"Screw patience. I don't care about patience. I've dreamed of this for so long, waited so long. I love you, I want to feel you. I ...," he stopped there, not knowing what else to say, how else to put the raging storm in him into words, his desperate hunger.  
  
A short moment of silence, making Dorian fear for the worst, then, " _Nicht nur du_ ," brisk and rough, causing Dorian's heart to beat even faster. _Not just you_... The words burned themselves into his mind, stored away for later.   
  
"God, please ..." his grip tightened at the other's shirt, then released their grasp as Klaus made a move to sit up. Dorian's eyes were fixed on the other man, praying that there wouldn't be any more teasing. He released his breath, as Klaus just took the shirt and pulled it over his head, putting it on the chair beside the bed.   
  
Dorian breathed in sharply as he finally got his first undisturbed view of the man he has loved for so long. He wasn't disappointed. Not that anything would have disappointed him at this point.  
  
He scrambled up, until he was kneeling in front of the other man. "So beautiful," Dorian murmured, then, unable to restrain himself any longer, leaned slightly forward and kissed the bare skin. Just one kiss at first, suddenly somehow afraid that this just couldn't be true. Klaus couldn't just sit in front of him on a bed, only half clothed, finally wanting him the same way Dorian wanted him. It seemed too unbelievable.  
  
But the body in front of him didn't just vanish and Klaus didn't just push him away, declaring that everything had been a joke. Dorian was shaking when he sat back again, just taking in what was happening, that it was indeed true. He was overwhelmed. Not anymore just by lust, but by emotions that went far deeper. "Is it real?" he finally brought out.  
  
Klaus' eyes narrowed. "Of course it is, _Idiot_ ," he finally said, his voice coarse.  
  
Dorian swallowed, then nodded. "I can't believe it. It feels like a dream, so ..."  
  
With a growl, Klaus pulled him close and wrapped his arms around Dorian. The embrace was almost crushing. The kiss was the exact opposite, slow and soft, but so very intense that it almost hurt. The sound that escaped Dorian was something between a sob and a moan as the intimacy penetrated him, marked him. An invisible yet irrevocable sign that would always be there, no matter what would happen. It would never allow him to forget anything, not the passion, not the possessiveness, not the taste, not the touch, nor how ... perfectly well suited they seem to be. Nothing about it. It was the one thing Dorian was sure about.   
  
The kiss seemed to go on forever; never ceasing in its intensity and Dorian became only dimly aware of the fingers that carded through his hair. When Klaus broke the kiss, he just leaned against him, allowing himself to take support in the strength the Major radiated. He was grateful for the momentary silence that allowed him to collect himself once more.  
  
"Do you believe it now?" Klaus asked, his hand making calming and comforting circles over Dorian's back.   
  
"Yes," Dorian said, reluctantly leaving the safe haven Klaus' arms had provided. "Thank you. You must think me beyond foolish now," he said, smiling warily. Klaus' reaction had come as a surprise. A very welcome one, like everything today, but this was new territory for both of them, and Dorian wasn't sure yet were to tread, what could be said and done and what would set off the Major and maybe even catapult them back to the very beginning. He couldn't bear it. Not now.   
  
But there was a difference between wishing for something and finally getting it, mostly that the former was much easier and safer -- and Dorian had had more than enough of that during the last years.  
  
Klaus watched him as if thinking very hard. "What?" Dorian demanded.   
  
"I'm thinking." Dorian wasn't sure if he really appreciated the newly discovered teasing side the other man displayed here. Well, he did, just not in this situation, when he felt so very unsure about everything, so caught in his emotions and really just wanted one thing - Klaus. But the Major _was_ a sadist.   
  
"What is there to think about?" Then, when Klaus didn't answer, but just observed him, his gaze unreadable, Dorian continued, "You know, Major, if you want to drive me mad after all, you're doing a very good job. Is that NATO's secret torture technique?"  
  
"If it were, I couldn't tell you. It would quite defeat the purpose, wouldn't it, Earl?"  
  
"Even if the one interrogated is willing?"   
  
"Especially then," Klaus said. His expression and voice gave nothing away. It was Klaus' infamous stoicism that Dorian had become so familiar with over the years. But it wasn't just that. It was in his eyes. A small gleam that could easily be ignored if one didn't know what to look for. Dorian recognized it for what it was and smiled. "And no, I don't think you foolish. Not more than normally already."  
  
"Should I--"  
  
"You should shut up," Klaus said, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer again. "Or else I could think that you had a change of mind and are trying to stall." His breath was a hot caress against Dorian's face.  
  
"Me? Certainly not," Dorian said, laughing. Nothing could make him stop or cause him to take his leave, now even less than before. "I've waited too long for this. I won't go anywhere, not as long as you don't want me to." However short or long that would be, but that was something he refused to think about further.  
  
" _Gut_ ," Klaus growled, then seized his shirt and just pulled it over Dorian's head before Dorian could even react. Klaus threw it carelessly aside. His eyes burned into Dorian's skin as he scrutinized him, almost as if he wanted to memorize every part of his chest, no matter how small. Dorian found himself shivering under the intense gaze. It was a peculiar if -- by no means -- an unpleasant sensation. The silence right now however was a completely different thing. It made him feel uneasy, not at all sure about anything, even afraid. In short - he didn't like it, which again meant that he had to do something about it.  
  
Dorian was just opening his mouth, then closed it again as Klaus leaned forward. The light touch as Klaus' fingers brushed against his scar sent sparks through him.   
  
"It's your only scar."  
  
More of a statement than a question, but Dorian felt compelled to nod. "I don't make a habit of getting shot. I prefer to evade flying bullets. I'm not really keen on pain," Dorian said, voice anything but steady.  
  
" _Gut_. Neither am I."  
  
A sharp gasp escaped Dorian when Klaus suddenly leaned forward and his hot breath ghosted over Dorian's skin before his lips touched the scar, kissing it. First hesitant, then more sure, his lips moved further, to Dorian's chest. When his tongue experimentally licked over his right nipple, Dorian's mind became instantly blank.  
  
The desire by the always dreamed but never thought possible intimacy reached yet another unimaginable level as Dorian fought against the sudden dryness in his throat and tried to get his wits together, something that was very difficult in the current situation. "Klaus ... please," was in the end the only thing he managed to bring out despite his effort. His hands tangled in strands of black hair, urging the other man to move up.   
  
Klaus obliged. Their lips met once more, but after the first tentative contact, desire won over. There was nothing cautious anymore about the kiss, but an expression of rare hunger and want and need, something that couldn't be expressed any other way, certainly not here and now as far too long suppressed desire overpowered them, leaving them no other chance but to act on it if they wanted to ease the burning. They drunk from each other and shared the air for as long as was possible. When they separated it was just for long enough to refill before they continued in a spiral that seemed heaven and madness at once.   
  
Dorian found himself shaking as he let the hand that wasn't entangled in the other's hair wander over Klaus' back, over hot skin and well developed muscles, familiarizing himself with the texture of the skin, the heat Klaus radiated, wanting to get to know everything, but knowing that it could never be enough.  
  
He felt light headed, almost high when they separated once more. Green eyes seemed to bore into his, seemingly willing Dorian to lay bare everything. Dorian didn't mind, but closed his eyes for a moment as the sensation became too much, too strong. When he opened them again, Klaus was still there, still looking at him, eyes burning, breath heavier. Dorian reached out for Klaus, caressing his face after just the barest moment of hesitation. "Oh, Klaus," Dorian brought out, breathless, "You are killing me. You have no idea just how much I want you. Just being close to you is driving me crazy. I love you so much ..."  
  
"So you keep saying," Klaus said and Dorian was just happy for the small grin that accompanied the words.   
  
"No, not just saying. Meaning it, too," Dorian said then pushed Klaus over. "And now I will show it to you as well," he added, before he bent forward. He placed a small kiss on the other's lips, then, before Klaus could react, moved away, kissing his way over the other's neck, down his shoulder and to his chest, trying not to miss even the slightest spot while he got drunk on the other's taste, on the fact that he was finally allowed to do that, and on the sounds of restrained pleasure Klaus couldn't suppress.   
  
He smiled against the heated skin at the string of barely audible words that could have been plea or curse when he paid special attention to the nipples, letting his tongue swirl around them, teasing them one after the other, even allowing his teeth to graze them. Klaus' eyes were half closed and he twisted his hands, as if unsure what to do with them before letting them rest on Dorian's head, his fingers tangling into his curls.   
  
The grip strengthened to the point that it was almost painful when Dorian moved further down, placing kiss after kiss on the other's ribs. First one side then the other, before moving towards the middle, licking and teasing the last bit of skin right over the dark blue jeans, which, Dorian thought, suited him almost better than the uniform and highlighted the rest of Klaus' body just nicely.   
  
Very slowly he opened the initial button, then the next one, revealing bit after bit of tempting skin and the first dark curls. Dorian leaned forward, kissing Klaus there, lightly. He hesitated when Klaus froze under his caresses just when he reached the last button, for a moment unsure if he had maybe gone too far. Before Dorian could decide what to do next, what would be _safe_ , Klaus obviously suddenly knew exactly what he had to do and what he wanted.   
  
Dorian gasped as Klaus pushed him back onto the bed and laid down atop of him, his dark hair covering both their faces, like a barrier, shielding them from the outside world. There was no hesitation at all, neither in his touch nor in his lips, as Klaus explored Dorian's body, as he let his lips and hands wander over his skin, somehow even unclothing him in the progress.  
  
Dorian groaned, first in surprise as cool air stroked over his skin, then in disapproval when Klaus broke the contact, not just to shift, but this time completely. "Wait," Klaus said, voice rough, but it didn't help much to ease the sudden feel of loss Dorian experienced. Confused, he opened his eyes, but forced a sudden rush of dread successfully down. There wouldn't be a change of mind. Not at this stage. They've come too far for them to go back now. He knew that as certainly as that he loved the other man.   
  
Klaus was kneeling on the bed, the rest of his clothes gone. It was a view that distracted Dorian very effectively as Klaus reached for the nightstand. Clothed he had already been magnificent; certainly enough to sweep Dorian off his feet, but this was just breathtaking. Age had definitely been kind to the Major, though his rigorous exercise certainly had helped a lot as well. There was still no ounce of fat, just a lot of muscles, flexing in a way now that was just ...   
  
Before Dorian could bring his contemplation to an end, Klaus let out a very triumphant sounding "Ha!". When he returned to his side, Dorian could see a still-wrapped condom in his hand, making Dorian wonder once more just how long Klaus had thought about this, even planned it, because he definitely wasn't the sort of man who would keep a box of condoms in his nightstand (or anywhere in his home for that matter) for no good reason.   
  
Not that Dorian complained, certainly not as long as he benefited from it, and whatever it took to make the other man feel more secure was perfectly fine with Dorian. For the same reason Dorian didn't mention now that he was tested and certified clean. It was an understandable security, especially in this day and age. It was something that needed to be considered. He was just surprised that the Major had thought of it as well. Or maybe not, seeing his frequent outbursts of paranoia whenever it came to this topic.   
  
He observed the other man ripping off the wrapper, before he looked at the condom for a moment as if not quite sure what to do next. "Need any help?" Dorian asked, mainly because it just took too goddamn long than anything else. He was burning, inside and outside, and just wanted to feel the other man.   
  
Klaus glared, but the effect was clearly lost in the current situation. "No. I think I can manage it on my own."  
  
Dorian laughed and shrugged. "Suit yourself then. I certainly appreciate the view," he added, voice deliberately husky. Well aware that he had the undivided attention of the other man, he let his hand wander over his own body, caressing himself with feather light touches; first his chest, circling the already over-sensitized skin around his nipples, then further down, never breaking the eye contact. He smiled, as the heat in the green eyes intensified and Klaus growled, in return causing Dorian's lust to rise yet another level.  
  
Since he wasn't sure anymore that his voice would obey him, he observed silently how the Major hastily slipped over the condom. "I want you so very, very much," Dorian brought somehow out, voice shaking. And much more than that, but since there were no words that could even start to convey the depth of his feelings, the burning longing and the all-consuming love, Dorian left it at that. In moments like this the imperfection and limitation of the spoken language was a true nuisance.   
  
"If you have still enough focus to think, we must be doing something wrong," Klaus cut into his line of thoughts. Dorian couldn't shake off the feeling that he sounded a bit irritated.   
  
"No, darling," Dorian said, smiling, as he pulled down the other man, so that he could stroke over his face. "I was only thinking about how much I love you, how happy I am to be here with you, and my regret that there will never be words to tell you just how I really feel."  
  
"You just did," Klaus said, shaking his head slightly.   
  
"Not the way I want. It is merely a scratch on the surface," Dorian said while he let his fingers wander through the dark hair. He arched unconsciously against Klaus, his body and mind longing for the earlier closeness and warmth.  
  
"You are talking nonsense again," Klaus said after a brief moment of contemplative silence, which mingled with the excitement, yet didn't decrease it, merely heightened it even further.   
  
Dorian shook his head. "I want for you to _really_ know what I feel, how much I love you." _Just in case this will be my only chance_ , a highly unwelcome voice in him added. Dorian ignored it. He didn't want to think about the future. Just hold onto the moment, for as long as it would last.   
  
"I wouldn't worry. You did a very good job of that during the last eight years," Klaus said wryly.   
  
Dorian laughed. "Not nearly as often as I wanted to, I can assure you that much," he said and while he was grinning he was more than serious about his statement.  
  
For a moment, Klaus looked horrified. Before Dorian could decide if he was serious or not, he continued. "When? The only way you could have said it even more often would have been if you had moved in with me."  
  
"Your imagination seems to be just as missing as your romantic streak, darling. You're such a wonderful, honest, down-to-earth person, how could I not fall for you?" Dorian asked, voice light, even though he had rarely been more honest. In so many things they were the exact opposites, yet it was also the main reason he was so drawn to the other man. The Major was his counterpart in almost everything, was many things Dorian sometimes wished he could be but never would. It was as he had told him so often already - he was just too good, in all aspects and despite the traits that tended to drive people crazy. Klaus looked at him sharply, almost as if he suspected that Dorian made fun of him. "I love you," Dorian said then simply.  
  
"You are a hopeless fool," Klaus finally said, such a note of resignation in his voice that Dorian would have worried, if it hadn't been for the gaze, which was still just as intense as before, and the hand that was on his cheek, not quite caressing, but still warm and reassuring.  
  
"For some reason people keep telling me that, especially when it comes to you. But that doesn't change anything. I still love and want you," he said, beaming, then wrapped his arms around Klaus' neck and pulled him down.   
  
He closed his eyes and almost purred when Klaus pressed against him, his weight and warmth surrounding and grounding Dorian, while at the same time sending him flying. The purr turned into a gasp when he felt the other's erection pressing against him, hard and thick, pounding against his entrance, not at all hesitating and so much more inviting than he could have imagined, even after everything they did so far.   
  
Klaus froze for a moment when he felt Dorian squirming against him, obviously uncertain if he should continue or not. Dorian opened his eyes, forced his gaze to focus on the other man. He caressed the cheek, felt the faint growth of stubbles there. "I want you. So very much," he finally managed to say, voice unsteady as he felt the pressure increasing.  
  
Klaus accepted it with a nod, his gaze narrowed as if in absolute concentration. Dorian breathed in sharply when Klaus moved. He had forgotten just how much it hurt, even more after such a long abstinence. "Ah ... a bit more slowly, Klaus," he said, breath rasped.   
  
"Do you want me to stop?"   
  
"God, no. For nothing in the world," Dorian pressed out. "Just a bit more slowly, so that I can adjust. I'm not doing this every day, you know?"  
  
Another push, another gasp, the former from Klaus, the latter from him. "I hope that you won't do it with anybody anymore," Klaus said, and the blazing green eyes were back, burning into Dorian, marking him, claiming him more than feeling Klaus within him, just as much as the hot voice and the choice of words.  
  
"Never. I wouldn't dream of it. You're all that I wanted for the last years," Dorian pressed out. He willed his eyes to stay open while trying to relax, to allow the intrusion. He meant it, too. Sharing this with anybody else but the man above him seemed out of the question, more so than during the last years already and his non-existent sexual adventures. Not for lack of opportunity, that had never been one of Dorian's problems, but because he just couldn't do it. He had instinctively known that it would never be enough, that nothing could even come close to this, that nothing could even start to satisfy the burning longing that even now increased and became more demanding.  
  
A slight push. "Good. _Du bist_ mein _Dieb_." Another push, harder, and then _finally_ Klaus was in him.  
  
Dorian closed his eyes, not even sure anymore if he had heard correctly, but wishing very much so, even as Klaus carefully started to move within him. It was heaven. More intense than even in his wildest fantasies, penetrating his whole body, claiming not just his body, but his soul as well, inescapable, until Dorian was sure that there was no place in him that Klaus hadn't touched in one way or another.  
  
There was pain and pleasure and countless other emotions, all equally intense and not just on a physical level, as he gave himself over to Klaus. Like a veil the mix of emotions closed over him, threatening to suffocate him, increasing his sensitivity and erasing every doubt he maybe still _could_ have had about the latest development. Not that he had any.   
  
Just as during the last years he wanted that, wanted Klaus, wanted to be with him, to feel him, to share this with him, to become one with him. It felt not just good, but as if they were made for each other. The perfect match, just as Dorian had always thought, and one of the reasons he had been unable to give up on that highly impossible dream, to let go of Klaus, against what everybody had said and suggested, even against his own common sense that had kept him alive for so long.  
  
But now, feeling Klaus within him and around him, having him in his arms, warm and alive and driven by the same hunger that had eaten at Dorian for the last years, Dorian knew why. He knew for certain that it had been worth that all and much more. He also knew that it would never be enough.   
  
His view blurred as he let his hands wander over the strong body, over the well-toned arms that made him feel so safe and which had reassured him of the reality of the situation, and over the scar on the upper arm that looked very much like Dorian's own, only fainter. "Am I hurting you?"  
  
Dorian smiled at the harsh tone, recognizing the worry in it. He wrapped his arms around Klaus' neck, pulling him close. "No, you aren't. It's just so ... perfect," he said, voice smothered against Klaus' shoulder. "You have no idea how much I love you," he said, pressing Klaus tighter against him while arching up from the bed, pressing his achingly hard and dripping cock against Klaus' stomach, which was just as hard and well-trained as the rest of his body. He groaned as Klaus pushed into him at the same time. His eyes closed out of their own accord and he wrapped his legs around Klaus.  
  
"Look at me." Dorian's eyes snapped open at the soft-spoken order.   
  
"Kla--?"   
  
Klaus silenced him effectively with a kiss, leaving his mind in an even more lust-befuddled state than before, unable to even form a coherent thought. "I'm only going to say it once, Dorian, " Klaus said, with a slight thrust that took Dorian's breath away, so that he couldn't even relish the sound of his name coming from the other's lips instead of the usual insults or even _Eroica_ or _Earl_. "I ... _Ich liebe dich_. You're my thief. I've no intention of sharing. Remember that."  
  
Dorian's heart skipped more than a beat. World and time became meaningless as the words rebounded in his mind. Klaus loved him. He not only wanted Dorian, but loved him. Not Eroica, the thief, but _him_.   
  
"Oh, Klaus," Dorian said, then, at a loss for anything else to say, which was a rare occurrence, just pulled Klaus into another kiss, arching into the arms and warmth and promises of more pleasure and delight above him. Words weren't necessary anymore, not here, not now. Yet Dorian knew he would cherish the echo of the statement forever, the hard edge the German gave the words, which could mislead anybody who didn't understand the language or didn't know the Major as well as they had come to know each other, no matter if Klaus would ever repeat them or not.   
  
His desire and hunger grew, almost as if the words had loosened some barrier between them, had taken away that which still had separated them. Encouragingly, Dorian arched against the other man, willing him to continue. They were both panting when they broke the kiss. For a moment there was just silence between them, the only sound their harsh breathing while their eyes remained locked. The gaze caressed Dorian just as much as the twitching and hard cock within him, or the resonance of Klaus' avowal, or the taste of Klaus' lips and tongue and the heat he radiated.   
  
It was too much yet not enough, and only made him yearn for more. Finally Dorian couldn't take it anymore. "Please, Klaus. You're killing me," he said, and arched up, trying to get Klaus to move faster. The idea of just taking the lead became more appealing with every moment, but Dorian wasn't sure if it would be appreciated and he was unwilling to take any risk right now.  
  
Klaus' eyes gleamed, for a moment giving the impression that he had read Dorian's mind. "What do you want?" Klaus asked then, interweaving their fingers.   
  
Dorian growled, frustrated. "You are a tease and a sadist, Major Eberbach," he said, leaning up to kiss the other man. A fleeting motion, before he lay back again, never breaking the eye contact. Klaus laughed softly, rocking slightly within Dorian. He was very good. It was hard to imagine that he had never done it before. "I want you. Everything," Dorian pressed out as a soft thrust hit just the right place within Dorian and sent a wave of lust through him.   
  
"Please, Klaus." Dorian was long past the stage where begging would have been embarrassing. He pushed against the other man, pressing his hard erection against Klaus' body. "See how much I want you?" he asked, voice suggestive and rough. To emphasize his words, his free hand moved from the Major's shoulder between their bodies, wrapping around his cock, stroking it.   
  
He was too far caught in his desire as that he could even manage a smile at the sound Klaus uttered, which was very much beyond words, a raw growl. His eyes closed momentarily as Klaus moved within him. Finally. First slowly, then faster, matching Dorian's own strokes. His eyes snapped open again, as his hand was pushed away, impatiently. Klaus' eyes bore into his, as he wrapped his own hand around Dorian's aching cock, palms rough, then began to stroke it. Dorian groaned at the rough treatment, not in displeasure but welcoming it.  
  
"Look at me." Again, just as Dorian's eyes wanted to close once more. Spellbound, his gaze locked with the green eyes that never lost their burning or focus, the former only deepening as Klaus drove them further to the edge. Dorian wrapped his legs once more around Klaus' hips, bringing him deeper and closer while his free hand reached for the other, his fingers burying into the soft, dark hair, bringing about another note to the sounds Klaus uttered, then mingled with Dorian's until he couldn't tell anymore which moans and groans and senseless words were his and which Klaus'.   
  
The fire within him strengthened, intensified with the same strength Klaus' thrusts increased until Dorian was sure that he couldn't take it anymore. His whole body seemed to be on fire. He held onto Klaus for dear life, sure that he would die if he lost the contact. And when Klaus came, a hoarse cry on his lips, eyes open and bright, emptying himself into Dorian, it didn't matter anymore, because he was dying anyway, falling into a void that promised everything and nothing.  
  
With a last effort he finally succeeded into pulling Klaus down and kissed him, _needing_ to feel him as close as possible to survive this and to stay in one piece. His not-quite-scream was all but lost in the other's mouth when the heat of the fire reached its full power, consuming Dorian and reviving him, all at once, violently shaking his very core, as it marked him so completely that it hurt everywhere, leaving him a shaking mess on the bed, the arms full of one Major who still hadn't broken the eye contact.   
  
As their breath finally calmed, as realization of what had just transpired set in, Dorian raised a still trembling hand, carefully, almost as if afraid that now everything would just revert to normal, and stroked over the other's face. "Are you all right?" he asked then, his voice still not quite as steady as normally.  
  
Klaus' gaze was rather unsettling, Dorian thought, trying to suppress a shiver. Not angry, but blank, and Dorian really wasn't sure if that was a good sign right now. There was still some part of him that didn't think it impossible that the Major would regret what they had shared and lash out at him. The whole situation was still too new, too unexpected and so absolutely unpredictable. Dorian didn't like it.  
  
Klaus didn't reply, just held the eye contact for a moment longer, but Dorian was too wary to allow himself to drown into the brilliant and captivating green again. The silence was almost unbearable. Then, just as he was about to say something, Klaus moved and took Dorian's hand in his before it could slip down. "I'm fine. Let go."  
  
Klaus sighed as Dorian looked at him, perplexed and dazed. That was not quite what he had expected. "I'm not going to throw you out, but we need to talk." Klaus moved away entirely and sat on the edge of the bed. Dorian missed the contact immediately. "But not here. It's ... too distracting."   
  
Dorian decided to interpret the statement as something positive and smiled brightly. "That gives hope that you're not always so unromantic that you jump up right after the sex and vanish."  
  
He laughed softly at Klaus' scowl, as much as to hide his uneasiness as because he was amused. As amazing as the situation was, and as happy as it made him, deliriously so even, it all was very complicated, too -- as almost everything surrounding and concerning Major Klaus von dem Eberbach. But Klaus didn't seem much more at ease either; at least Dorian thought that was what he saw in the other's eyes. It was not the usual loathing, but rather a large deal of anxiety, maybe even more than Dorian felt. "Do you have a shower here?" he asked, doing his best to keep his voice steady and calm.  
  
"Of course. But I do--"  
  
"Why don't we have one before talking?" At Klaus' suddenly alarmed look, he added, "Not together if you don't want, even if the idea is very appealing," Dorian said with a light smile. "But I will just wait here until you're done. I promise," he ended, somehow sensing that space and some time alone might be the key here, _hoping_ that Klaus just needed some time for himself, to come to terms with what happened.  
  
Klaus nodded then got up and left the room without a word or glance. With a sigh, Dorian closed his eyes and let himself fall back into the bed, then turned half around and buried his head into the pillow, letting Klaus' scent wash over him, let it soothe his nerves and comfort him. He had the feeling that this was going to be very difficult. Or maybe not. Maybe what they had shared would be strong enough. There was only one thing Dorian was sure about, he wouldn't just give up. Certainly not now.


	4. The Trouble with Diversity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening after...

**Chapter 4: The Trouble with Diversity**  
  
Dorian stroked over his shirt once more, in vain trying to smooth the wrinkles in the thin cloth, to make himself look a bit more presentable. With a sigh he finally gave up and turned away from the small mirror to find Klaus. That was much more important, certainly more than trying to tame his hair with the narrow comb he had found in the bathroom, which would be a useless endeavor anyway, so it had to do for now.   
  
The Major was nowhere to be found when Dorian left the safety of the bathroom, causing him to worry for a moment. When he saw the open front door and the steaming cup on the small table in the living room, emanating the strong smell of coffee, he smiled. Not his preferred drink, but it was the thought that counted, Dorian decided. He took up the cup and went outside.   
  
Klaus was standing on the lane they had passed what seemed like an eternity ago with the car, his face half illuminated by a streetlight, the other half hidden in the shadows of the fast-approaching night. Dorian was a bit surprised just how much time had passed. When they had arrived here, it had been early afternoon and the sun had still shone warm, warmer than in England anyway. He suppressed a shiver, wrapped his hands around the hot cup, took a last deep breath and approached the other man.  
  
"It's lovely here," he finally broke the uncomfortable silence when it became too crushing, then took a sip from his coffee. He made a slight grimace at the bitter taste but welcomed the warmth.   
  
Klaus drunk from his own cup, then said, "I wasn't prepared for visitors, so that's all I have." Dorian thought there was an apologetic tone in his voice.   
  
He smiled. "It's perfect."  
  
Once more silence settled between them as they both stared into the night, seemingly lost in their own thoughts. Only, Dorian couldn't concentrate on anything apart from the other man. The nearness was just as intoxicating as his worries and uncertainty were strong, both making it very difficult to start the much-needed talk. "I--"  
  
"Can it work?" Dorian was grateful that Klaus stopped him before he could finish what he didn't even know how to say. Yet, the question took him by surprise. He had never worried about that, not really. "I'm with NATO, you are a --"  
  
"Thief," Dorian finished for him, smiling slightly.   
  
"Yes. An impossible combination as you stated so well earlier."  
  
Dorian shrugged. "I was angry. It was a spontaneous reaction."  
  
"This can never be known. If NATO ever finds out..."  
  
"I'm well aware of that. I have a reputation to lose as well, Major," Dorian said, trying to keep his voice even. "My people -- and I'm not just talking about my men -- already weren't very happy when the word got out that we were ... had some sort of connection. But that isn't the point, I think."  
  
"But it is. It will always be a problem. Besides, you live in your castle while I live in Germany, which won't change. And then --"  
  
"What are you afraid of, Klaus?" Dorian interrupted the other's monologue before he could really warm up. They needed to get this out. Now. Otherwise it would only get worse than before and Dorian wasn't willing to let that happen.  
  
"Afraid? I'm not afraid. Why should I be?"  
  
"Because nothing of what you said is important. It's insignificant, at lea--"  
  
Klaus looked at him as if his hair had turned blue. "How can you say that?"  
  
"Please, Klaus, that's not what I meant. It is important, of course, but it's not an obstacle that can't be overcome, not if... if we both want this."   
  
"You make it sound very easy," Klaus said, his voice not giving anything away.  
  
Dorian turned the cup in his hands, glad that he had something to keep them occupied. "I didn't say it would be easy, but I don't think it is impossible either. Maybe I take it too easy," he said before Klaus could do it. "It's not in my nature to worry about things that can easily be solved. I'm all for enjoying my life instead of drowning in worry." The sound that came from the other man was something between a not-quite spoken agreement and a chuckle. Dorian smiled. "But we both are aware of the difficulties, so we can act accordingly to it." _If you want it as much as I do_ , he added silently.  
  
"And what about our occupations? Your ... activities and my job don't go well together." Then, after a short break, "Mostly."  
  
"That isn't anything new. You don't expect me to stop, do you? "  
  
"That would be useless, wouldn't it?"  
  
"I am what I am. It's my life," Dorian said. "It's not just something I can or want to give up." It was probably the only thing he couldn't give to Klaus and by god he hoped that this wouldn't be the reason for what they had just discovered to fail before they could even explore it further.   
  
"I didn't expect you to," Klaus said and Dorian was almost sure that his relief was palpable. "However, _Eroica_ will stay out of my business. I don't want to have to arrest my ... own lover at some point. If our jobs clash, you will retreat and not interfere."  
  
 _Lover_! Dorian could almost sense the struggle within Klaus at the term. It made it even more precious to hear and not only because it meant that the other man didn't have a change of mind, but because it came from Klaus and was something Dorian never expected to hear even in his wildest dreams.   
  
Dorian's throat felt suddenly very dry. "I think I will manage somehow."  
  
Klaus' eyes narrowed. "I mean it, Dorian." Dorian loved how his name sounded from the Major's lips and was pretty sure that he would never get tired of hearing it.   
  
Though, he would probably appreciate it even more, if he wouldn't feel so cold. The early autumn nights in Paris, nice as they were, were also very cold and his thin shirt wasn't suited for a night out, something he realized now that his worst fears were laid to rest. But it didn't matter. Klaus didn't regret it. Or at least it didn't sound so and he wanted more as well. Only that was important. It was like a dream and somehow Dorian still couldn't quite grasp it. It was so much. Too much. In a very good way, of course, but still... Dorian couldn't suppress a shiver.   
  
He took his cup in one hand and wrapped the other around his body. "I know, Major," Dorian said. "I will try my best to stay out of your business. For ...our sake. But that is all I can promise you."  
  
Klaus' nod was brisk. "It will do. For now."  
  
The silence this time was not as crushing as before, but still not really pleasant, a vivid reminder of the newness of the situation, a slight variant of the morning after, just with much more at stake. The situation was as frightening as it was exhilarating, a rush of feelings that made Dorian feel warm and cold and tingling and just ... like Alice in Wonderland, or some other fairytale, maybe Snow White. It was too good to be true.  
  
"You're thinking something strange again," Klaus said.  
  
Dorian looked at him, for a moment confused, not sure what he was referring to. Then he smiled. "Am I that transparent? Or should I feel honored that you paid that much attention to me?"  
  
"You were spacing out. I've known you long enough to know what that means. Let's go in. It is cold," Klaus said, then turned around and passed him. "What?" he asked at the door, when Dorian didn't follow him right away.   
  
Dorian swallowed, tried in a hurry to sort through the chaos that was his thoughts and emotions. "Do you really mean it, Klaus? Can you honestly say that you won't wake up in the morning and regret what happened?"  
  
"I told you already--"  
  
"Please, Klaus. I need to know this before it goes any further." Not that it wasn't already much too late for such worries. This was a game Dorian had lost the moment he had allowed himself to take a closer look at Iron Klaus. Or maybe he had won now. Dorian really wasn't too sure about that. "I couldn't bear if you would regret it and really start to hate me."  
  
"For all your skills and intelligence, you really act like a moron sometimes," Klaus said, but there was no harshness behind his words. "Get in. You're shivering." Dorian nodded absently and before he even realized it, stood in the corridor. The warmth felt wonderful and Dorian sighed, pleased as the chill from the cool evening started to drain from his body, bit by bit.  
  
He startled as Klaus closed the door with a loud bang. "Klaus ...," he began, though he had no idea how to continue, nor was he even sure just what was going on here, what he had to expect. Around every corner there was something new now, something unfamiliar.   
  
The irritated shine in the Major's eyes, as familiar as it was, didn't help much. He opened his mouth, trying to keep up the talk, but it was impossible. Not only had he still no idea what to say, but in the next moment he felt himself pushed against the wall, held there by Klaus' hands on his shoulders. The moment Klaus took to scrutinize him seemed to last forever. Or maybe not, because before Dorian could recover from his surprise, they were kissing. Or rather Klaus was kissing him, his lips hard and unyielding against Dorian's.   
  
But again, before Dorian could react, Klaus withdrew. "You just don't get it, do you? Would I be here now, with you, if I wouldn't be sure?" he asked then, one hand still pressing Dorian against the wall, while the other stroked through his hair, roughly, like a man who wasn't used to doing it. Dorian quite enjoyed the attention. "If you really think that, you don't even know me half as good as you think you do."   
  
The renewed fire in the green eyes made it impossible for Dorian to even think about a retort. It was probably just as well, because he still wasn't sure how to put the chaos in his mind into words. The nearness didn't make it any easier. "And now listen, just for once, because I'm not going to say it again."  
  
Dorian nodded mutely.   
  
" _Gut_. I told you what I feel before and I mean it. This is not a game for me. God knows, this is hard enough as it is. I shouldn't be here with you, but I am. I don't regret it. Only that it took me so long to realize ... my feelings, what I want, and I'm still not sure how to deal with all that. This wasn't what I had planned. I have a job and a reputation to keep. My life was easy until you decided to jump into it. But that is how it is. I want this, I want you. No game and no regrets."   
  
Klaus made a short break, then moved closer until Dorian could feel warm breath against his face. Toothpaste, coffee and tobacco, and impossible hot and utterly desirable, just like the whole man. Dorian forced himself to focus on the words instead of being distracted. It was much easier than it seemed, but this was important. Not just for Dorian, but for both of them. "The whole situation is insane and it shouldn't be this way. I shouldn't feel like this, certainly not for you. It's against everything I know and stand for. I should try to bring you down, you and your circle, instead of ... this, instead of feeling this way, instead of going out of my mind just thinking about what happened."  
  
Dorian's eyes widened. "So yes, I want it. Despite everything that speaks against it. I have no idea if it can work or how, but ...," he stopped there, and the flash of helplessness in his eyes awoke Dorian from his dazed state.  
  
"It will work," he whispered, not trusting his voice not to break if he spoke any louder. " _We_ will make it work," he ended, voice more convincing and a bit steadier.   
  
Klaus nodded, then leaned forward to kiss him. Not on the lips, but his face, kissing away the wetness there, making Dorian realize that somehow on the way tears had leaked out. It wasn't embarrassing. Not here, not now, not with Klaus. He was as sure about that as that they could make it work. It was safe here, with Klaus. His own Iron Klaus. Finally.   
  
Klaus' fingers continued carding through Dorian's hair when they separated again. Dorian liked it very much. The small caress was so like Klaus, soft and rough at the same time, possessing and just very Klaus-like. He felt like purring because it all seemed just so perfect. When he heard Klaus' laugh, realized that he did it, too. But just like his tears it was all right. Dorian just knew it. Besides, it was hardly his fault when Klaus caused such a reaction within him.   
  
"You're driving me crazy," Klaus said, leaving the statement open for interpretation.  
  
"It's my pleasure," Dorian said, laughing.   
  
"I don't doubt it," Klaus said. "But I meant what I said before. I'm not going to share. I was never good at it and I won't start now. You are my thief, even when I'm back in Germany and you're in England. No adventures. If you have problems with that, it can't work."  
  
Dorian caught Klaus' hand in his, lifted it to his mouth and kissed it. "I also meant what I said. I love you. I have loved you for years. It makes it rather hard to get involved with anybody else. It's difficult to find somebody who can even remotely live up to the original. Or do you know anybody else who is as bad-tempered, strong and beautiful as you are, Major?"  
  
"You're talking rubbish again, Earl," Klaus said, a hint of a smile on his lips.  
  
"Well, you have found the ideal way to shut me up. It's up to you to use that method."  
  
"You are insatiable."  
  
"Of course. As I said, I like to enjoy my life to the fullest. But it's even worse when it comes to you."  
  
Klaus sighed in exasperation before pulling Dorian close, embracing him for a moment. "You're insufferable and I need a drink," he said when they separated again.  
  
"I'm elated to have such an effect on you." Dorian grinned as Klaus glared at him.   
  
Dorian followed Klaus back into the living room, leaned against the wall and observed Klaus filling two glasses with Remy Martin. _X.O Excellence_ , Dorian noted with approval. He wasn't surprised. Only the best for the Major, even when it came to drinks. It was one of the things they had in common, even if Klaus was less vocal about it.   
  
"Thank you." Dorian took the offered glass. The honey-colored liquid gleamed in the moonlight as he swirled the cognac carefully in the glass.   
  
"What about that stingy accountant of yours?"  
  
Confused, Dorian looked up. "James? What about him?"  
  
"Won't he be worried if you don't return?"  
  
"You sure know how to destroy a very pleasant mood, don't you?"   
  
"That is _my_ specialty," Klaus said, and there it was again, the small grin that caused Dorian's knees to become weak and awoke the most pleasant tingling in him.   
  
Dorian snorted. "As everybody knows who crossed your path."  
  
"I hope so. So, do you want to call him before he does something strange?"  
  
Dorian took a sip from the cognac. "I probably should. But for the sake of my well-being I will refrain. If I call him now, I will never hear the end of it, and plainly, I have other plans for tonight than convincing him that we didn't try at least to kill each other," he said, laughing softly.  
  
"Is he always so jealous, or just when it comes to me?"  
  
"James is ... a very special case," Dorian said, leaning back against the wall. "He has been with me for a long time already, but I still can't say that I really understand him. He always had a jealous streak, but it is different this time, probably because he has realized that it's not a game for me."  
  
"What kind of relationship do you two have?"  
  
"He's my accountant, one of my family and, despite that he drives me crazy ever so often, a very good friend." Dorian ignored Klaus' snort. It had been mutual dislike between them right from the beginning, and he had serious doubts that anything would ever change it.   
  
"Did you two ever...?"  
  
"James and I? God, no!" Dorian said, laughing. "Not with James, nor with any of my men. It wouldn't be good for the working climate. I care for James a great deal, but there's nothing more, at least not from my side. And honestly, just the thought is absurd," Dorian ended, horrified and amused at the same time at the mental image.   
  
"He would drive even the most patient person crazy," Klaus agreed.   
  
"Not that _patience_ is a word anybody would ever use to describe you."  
  
Klaus' eyes narrowed, but his gaze softened when he realized that Dorian was smiling. "I would have sent him very far away from me long ago."  
  
"Like ... Alaska?" Their eyes locked for a moment, then both laughed before Dorian followed Klaus to the seating garniture. Brown leather. He hadn't expected anything else. Dorian sat down on the comfortable couch. The Major did the same, his posture relaxed, much to Dorian's relief.   
  
"Yes, Alaska," Klaus said, grinning slightly while Dorian took his cigarettes from the table.   
  
It was nice like this, Dorian decided as he lit it, then offered Klaus fire for his own cigarette. Surprising but nice, certainly not something he had expected when he got up this morning.   
  
"How many lovers did you have?"  
  
Dorian choked at the smoke he had still inhaled. That was not a question he had expected. "Is it important to know for you?" he asked once he could speak again.   
  
Klaus shrugged, but the answer was obvious in the sudden tension in his body. Dorian sighed. "Not as many as you probably think, even less serious relationships."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"There was one other person that I loved in a similar way. A few adventures in-between, but nothing that went beyond that."  
  
"What happened with that other person?"   
  
"It didn't work out. He was too sweet and too innocent for it to have lasted. My lifestyle would have destroyed him eventually. I couldn't bear that thought, so ... we separated."  
  
"Do you still have contact with him?"  
  
Dorian swallowed. "No. We did, for quite a few years, but he ... died."  
  
Dorian's thoughts unwillingly drifted to Pasquale. "I'm sorry," Klaus said, and Dorian believed that he heard a note of uncertainty in his voice.  
  
He shook his head. "Don't be. It's over 10 years in the past now. It's just a pity. He was one of the most wonderful and sweetest people I ever had the pleasure to meet. You'd have hated him," he explained with an absent smile, then emptied the rest of his cognac in one go, allowing the taste to envelope him, to calm him somehow.  
  
Klaus refilled his glass. "What happened? Did he have ... _that_ illness?"  
  
"AIDS?" He thought he saw Klaus wincing as he gave his vague description a name. The Major nodded. "No. Not all of us have it, you know. Some of us do take care and have even before it got promoted as the punishment for perverts like me."  
  
"I didn't mean that."  
  
"I know," Dorian said, then sighed. "But that is how the world sees it. However, it was a stupid car accident. A truck driver lost control over his vehicle on a frozen street and dragged Pasquale along to death."  
  
"Do you miss him?"  
  
"Constantly, but not in the way you probably think. He was one of my closest friends, and sometimes I wish I could just have one last talk with him. What about you, Major? Any dark secrets? It gets a bit boring when I only talk about myself," Dorian tried to change the topic.   
  
Klaus' eyes darkened for a moment as he obviously thought about that, then lit up again. "I can't take the risk of telling you everything. You will probably be bored very fast once there are no more mysteries and you know everything about me, Earl."  
  
"I really don't think that should be a problem," Dorian said with a smile. "And I can't risk that you know everything about me, but I don't know anything about you. So, any hidden eternal loves? A wife you keep hidden somewhere? Children?"   
  
" _Gott, nein_! Certainly not! I wouldn't need something like that to interfere with my job!"   
  
Dorian laughed. "True enough. Besides, the job is already taken and I certainly don't need any help with it," he said, voice almost a purr.   
  
"No, you don't," Klaus agreed. "You've done a good enough job during the last few years. But no, not that I can think of. I'm sure if there was something your Bonham would have discovered it already during one of his visits into our computer system. He's very good. Where did you find him?"  
  
Dorian scowled and put his cup onto the table. "You know, it seems that you're more interested in each of my men than me. Maybe we should drive to my temporary home, so that you can interrogate them yourself. Maybe the real reason for my being here is to discover all my secrets and to find a way to get my men to switch sides. Maybe NATO needs a good new accountant and you have some personal interest in Bonham? That sure explains it all," he ended with a firm nod, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Klaus looked at him befuddled. " _Was_? I ..." It was an adorable image.  
  
"It was a joke, Major. I know that you wouldn't do something like that." Klaus' range of expression when not blank was amazing, from shock to amazement to ... a rather unsettling gleam. It was the only warning Dorian got. Before he could react, Klaus had put out his cigarette and Dorian found himself flat onto the couch with Klaus on top of him, pinning him down effectively with his own body.  
  
" _Verdammter Dieb_ ," he growled, dangerously low, making Dorian feel very much like a prey on the verge of being devoured. A shiver ran through his body.   
  
"Yeah, but I'm _your_ damned thief," he said, voice rough, almost breathless, as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck, keeping him as close as possible.   
  
"Yes, _mein_! And you better don't forget that." The temperature in the room seemed to rise instantly.


	5. Blossoming Roses, Morning Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The _morning_ after!

**Chapter 5: Blossoming Roses, Morning Glory**  
  
Waking up the next morning was an experience that was as strange as it was pleasant. For the first few seconds Dorian had no idea where he was, or why he felt so utterly content.   
  
Then, almost as soon as he opened his eyes, the memories came back in a rush -  
  
\- the previous day, the museum, the tank, the Major, the kiss, the afternoon, the evening, the night.   
  
The Major.   
  
Klaus!  
  
Dorian sat up instantly and looked around. He discovered that he was in the bedroom, covered up halfway. The sheets were crumpled, just like they had been last night when they had, drained of all their energy, not felt like moving anymore, not even to straighten the bed. But Klaus wasn't anywhere in sight, certainly not wrapped around Dorian, like a warm blanket, Dorian's very own safe haven. All that was left was the faint scent of the other man lingering on the bed and around Dorian, like a fading dream or a slowly vanishing figment of his imagination, barely able to keep up with the still very vivid memories.  
  
And since Dorian clearly preferred the real Klaus, pleasant as the memory was, he got up, threw on his shirt and trousers and left the room.  
  
"Klaus?" No sign of the other man. Not in the living room, nor outside, nor in the bathroom, nor in the kitchen. In fact, apart from the cup in the sink and a glass of Nescafe, the Major's favorite, Klaus could just as well not have been here at all. Dorian refused to worry, though. After their talk and everything they had shared last night, he knew that Klaus wouldn't just vanish, certainly not without a very good reason.   
  
With a shrug, Dorian went into the bathroom. Everything always made more sense after a long, hot shower. Actually, it was after a tea and a bath, but one had to do with what he had at hand, and Dorian could adapt easily enough if the situation was worth it. And going with the recent events, this situation was definitely worth it. This and much, much more.   
  
It was even worth another cup of that instant coffee, which he could smell even before he entered the kitchen again not that much later.   
  
In fact, he decided at the image of Klaus sitting at the table, seemingly completely absorbed in the newspaper in front of him, he would happily deal with such small incommodities every day from now on if it meant more of the same bliss that had been bestowed upon him so unexpectedly.   
  
"If you are going to continue standing there and just starring at me instead of sitting down and having breakfast, I can just as well flush away that tea of yours, which forced me to go out this morning and to deal with the stupidity that are the French stores," Klaus said, but the note of impatience in his voice seemed less sharp than usually.  
  
"A good morning to you as well," Dorian said in response and sat down at the nearest chair at the small table, just opposite the Major, deciding against a good morning kiss. Klaus clearly wasn't a morning person and Dorian wasn't quite ready yet to push the boundaries, not when everything was still so new. That, and he realized when his stomach rumbled, he was also quite hungry. There would always be time for a good-morning-kiss (and much more!) later now that Dorian could be sure that Klaus wouldn't just vanish.   
  
"Did you do all this?" Dorian asked amazed when his eyes roamed over the table, which was filled with everything one could desire when it came to breakfast, including tea, which was black and steaming and smelled much more inviting than Klaus' coffee. The breakfast looked simply delicious, certainly much more than what James usually tried to serve them.  
  
"No, it was a fairy that still owed me my third favor," Klaus grumbled and reached blindly for his cup.   
  
"Then I thank your fairy for its consideration, especially for the tea. It's perfect," Dorian said with a satisfied sigh as he took the first sip. Klaus just nodded and turned a page in his paper.   
  
Dorian laughed softly as he took a slice of bread from the plate.   
  
"What?" Klaus asked, finally putting the newspaper away with a resigned sigh.   
  
"I would never have thought that I, that _we_ , would ever be in such a situation. A non-forced, non-job related breakfast with the man of my dreams! It's just marvelous, like a wish coming true!"  
  
Klaus glared at him over the rim of his cup, then his gaze softened ever so slightly. "Don't overdo it, Earl."  
  
"Or?" Dorian asked, smiling brightly and started to eat. It would take a lot to destroy his good mood. In fact, Dorian decided, this morning it would prove to be a nearly impossible task and not even a cranky Major would change that. He was certain about it.   
  
"Or I'll cut my vacation very short and go back to Germany immediately."  
  
For a moment, Dorian was too dumbfounded to say anything, then he saw the glimmer in the other's eyes and relaxed. "A joke, Major? At my expense? Maybe you're not quite as grumpy during the mornings as you want to make people believe? I need to take more care, it seems. I don't like being caught unaware."  
  
"Don't. I like that expression of yours in such moments. Especially the ensuing silence," Klaus said.   
  
"No. That would go too much against my nature. Besides, as much as I like to see you happy, I like to annoy you even more. At least sometimes."  
  
"Why did I know you would say that?" Klaus sighed, then emptied his coffee.  
  
"You know me too well, it seems."  
  
"Not as much as I should," Klaus said while standing up.  
  
Dorian followed and helped cleaning the table. "Believe me, darling," he said, not even realizing that he used the endearment. "You probably know me better than most other people." It was the truth, at least where it mattered. "How much time do we have until you need to return?"  
  
"Eight days and four hours."  
  
Dorian laughed. "And how many minutes and seconds, Major?"   
  
Klaus scowled.   
  
Dorian put the plates in the sink, then turned around to Klaus and embraced him. "I was just joking. Your nearly obsessive accuracy is one of the things I love about you," he said, letting his hands wander through the dark hair. He was amazed when Klaus leaned into his touch. It was a wonderful feeling, one he would cherish, especially during the times they were separated – which, very unfortunately, would certainly come and sooner than Dorian wanted – just as much as the feeling of the strong hands that now framed his face or the penetrating gaze that was directed at him and _only_ at him, undivided and unwavering. He gasped softly into the kiss as Klaus' lips pressed against his own.  
  
"Do you have any more... business to take care of?"  
  
"A lot, but if you mean business that doesn't include you," he said, eyes sparkling with mischief, "No. I'm completely yours, Major Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach." Just as he had always been.  
  
Klaus' smile turned predatory, making Dorian shiver in the most pleasant way. "Your men?"  
  
The hot breath against his neck had a very distracting effect, so that Dorian needed a moment to remember just what the question meant and how to answer. "They can amuse themselves well enough for a few days. But I should tell them something, so that they won't worry. Otherwise James will probably think that we finally managed to kill each other. And I need some of my clothes, so I should get over there," he said without much enthusiasm.   
  
"Really?" The rough voice and the lips caused an instant reaction and Dorian arched into the touch. There was no sign anymore of Klaus' previous insecurity or hesitation as he drove Dorian crazy with the subtlest caresses.   
  
Dorian groaned as Klaus' leg pressed against his groin. "Of course, if you have a telephone, I could just call Bonham and tell him to send me a few things."   
  
Klaus released him, pulled him into the living room and pointed wordlessly at a green phone, half hidden in the corner of the sideboard, which had been invisible in the shadows of the previous night.  
  
Dorian went over to it and dialed the number. "Mario. How are things going? No, I'm fine. No reason to worry. Can you please get Bonham for me?"   
  
**\--TBC in Chapter 6: _Motivationshilfe_ and the Danger of Flying bullets-- **


	6. Motivationshilfe and the Danger of Flying bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus has a request, which the two of them (as well as an entire forest) may just come to regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A (slightly early) Christmas present for those who believed that this story would indeed be done and are still following it. Thank you! I appreciate it!
> 
> Just one more story to go now! And this one is already with my wonderful beta reader and so won't take forever!

**Chapter 6: _Motivationshilfe_ and the Danger of Flying bullets**

Doubtfully, Dorian looked into the pot and the dark brown mush it contained, wondering just where he had gone wrong with Bonham's not-so-secret-anymore vegetable stew recipe. He was very sure that the dish had looked differently when Bonham had served it last. For one, it had been less mushy and more colourful. Right now, Dorian wasn't even sure if his version was edible, despite the (surprisingly) rather pleasant aroma. 

"What is that supposed to be?" 

Dorian almost jumped when Klaus suddenly appeared behind him. The Major had been out to fetch a variation of newspapers from around the world and to stock up on some basics while Dorian had offered to cook. Maybe it would have been better if they'd done it the other way around, he thought. 

Dorian stirred in the mess he had created. "Vegetable stew." Then, when he saw Klaus' doubtful gaze, added, "That it should be at least. But cooking has never been one of my strong points," he explained with an embarrassed smile. "Bonham normally cooks. Or James. This is one of his recipes. I really don't know wh—"

"A recipe from that disgusting tightwad? I really don't think that somebody who looks through the trash for things to eat is the right person to ask for recipes. I don't want to end up being poisoned and spending the rest of my time here in the hospital!" 

"God, no! Something that cruel I wouldn't even do to my enemy! It was Bonham's recipe. I called him, told him what we have here and he gave me the recipe, but something must have gone wrong. It isn't supposed to look this way..."

"Quite obviously," Klaus said, voice dry, while they looked together into the pot – Dorian rather helplessly, Klaus' eyes hidden by his hair. "Surprisingly it doesn't smell as bad as it looks, so maybe it won't put us into the next hospital after all."

"Are you sure that you want to take the risk?" Dorian asked, uncertain, stirring the mash some more. 

"Your cooking can hardly be worse than what we got to eat in the _Mittelschule_. Sometimes we weren't even sure if they didn't use old shoes instead of meat," Klaus remembered with a shudder and poured them both wine. "But you probably shouldn't think of changing your job any time soon. Too risky – for everybody."

"Don't worry. I'm quite satisfied with my field of work," Dorian said, once more astonished at the lighthearted tone that had established between them during the last few days. He accepted the glass with a smile.

"But talking about risks," Klaus said, leaning against the counter, arms crossed comfortably over his chest. "I want you to learn to shoot."

Dorian couldn't say that he had expected _that_. "Pardon me?"

"You will learn how to use a gun," Klaus repeated in a tone that Dorian had heard often enough. Usually, it left no room for arguments. It worked quite well, at least when it came to the Alphabets and most people Klaus met for the first time.

But Dorian wasn't most people, and he sure wasn't one of Klaus' subordinates, which meant that he definitely wouldn't just agree – certainly not to something ridiculous like that. 

"You can't be serious."

"I was rarely more serious. You know what kind of enemies I have and they know you as well. Something might come up and your knives, useful as they can be, will not always help you. You need to learn to defend yourself in any way possible, preferably without accidentally killing yourself or innocent bystanders."

"I'm useless when it comes to guns. I will probably kill everybody who even dares to come too close while I'm trying to learn using one."

"Then teaching you will be an interesting experience. For both of us."

Dorian choked on his wine. " _You_ want to teach me shooting? Please tell me that you are joking."

"I don't make jokes about something like that. You should know that."

"Then you are insane. I thought already before that you must have lost your mind, but this makes it quite obvious now. Or do you have some kind of death wish?" 

"Neither," Klaus told him, looking far too content for Dorian's taste. "But with your astonishing lack of talent, it would be irresponsible if we were to expose some innocent person to such a risk. I have never seen one of your men using a weapon and would rather keep it this way, so that only leaves me to sacrifice myself."

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Dorian tried to defend himself, as useless as it was. He knew that he had no talent whatsoever for guns and the like. They _never_ did what he wanted.

"True. You are even worse."

Dorian stuck out his tongue at the other man. The next thing he knew was that Klaus was in front of him, sucking his tongue into his own mouth, then kissing him with a hunger that still took Dorian's breath away, his right hand buried roughly in Dorian's hair. 

"Do it for me." 

Not quite a request, yet Dorian found it almost impossible to refuse. He didn't really see a reason why either, not yet anyway, certainly not with Klaus holding him in such a wonderful way. With some effort, he shook his head. "You're playing unfair," he accused the other man, but Klaus grinned only, obviously already very sure of his victory. "You know that I'm a hopeless case. I hate these things." 

"No, you don't. Just yesterday you told me so."

"That's different," Dorian protested. Damn the other man! Using such an admission against him! "I said, I like it when _you_ are holding a gun."

"You said it turns you on." Klaus' voice was a low purr now. Dorian wondered if Klaus had always been that manipulative and if he just had been blind to it before, or if that was a recent development as Klaus' lips wandered over Dorian's neck, just giving him a taste of what they had shared and still could share. 

It worked too well. Dorian felt his desire to protest evaporate. Then Klaus withdrew. Dorian swallowed the protest before it could come out. 

"Please, Dorian." That was almost worse than the intimacy before. Klaus had learned very fast how to get what he wanted from him. Dorian had to give him that. "You might have talent in your field of work, but with your uncanny ability to get mixed up in the most dangerous situations and in the unlikely case that we ever work together again, I need to know that you can protect yourself. Otherwise I can't concentrate and you know the possible consequences. I can't afford worrying about you and so endangering everything. Even if it doesn't come to it, you will be much safer if you know how to handle a gun."

Dorian raised an eyebrow. "I'm not quite sure, but did you just offended me and express your worry at the same time?" Klaus gave him one of his infamous 'and?' looks. "I like to think I was quite useful during the few times NATO hired me," Dorian said. 

"You still drove me up the wall, and that one time in Italy even managed to endanger an already successful mission because you wanted a unique souvenir and nothing less than the pope was good enough for you."

"Well, yes, maybe I went a bit overboard there. But you have to admit that it was something people won't forget," Dorian said, grinning at the memory. "Besides, you got back at me. Your punch hurt like hell." 

"It was supposed to hurt! But that isn't the point. Of course your skills are valuable. Otherwise NATO would never have hired you; but as it is, you are a danger to possible missions, to yourself and to everybody else involved. So just do it! It's not as if I'm asking you to kill somebody. I just want to make sure that you can protect yourself," Klaus said, and there was an unmistakable tone of impatience that had crept into his voice.

"But I might kill somebody in the process of learning it," Dorian said, voice serious, then allowed a little smile to appear. "But if it is that important to you, I will try. Just don't expect a wonder. You've seen me with a gun. When do you want to start?"

" _Gut_ ," Klaus said, and there was the self-satisfied gleam in his eyes again. "We will begin this afternoon." 

"What? You want to waste our vacation for that? I can think of a thousand things to do which would be more fun!"

"I have no doubt about that, but this takes priority right now, as long as we are both here. Is that finished yet?" Klaus asked, pointing at the pot with the obscure mush, making it clear that he was done with the topic. 

Dorian was sure that Klaus would come to regret his request as soon as he saw Dorian's pathetic attempts. It wasn't worth starting an argument over. And once that was settled they could do all the other, much more pleasant things Dorian had in mind. 

He sighed theatrically and lifted his hands in mock defeat. "You have no romantic side, Major. We are in the city of love and all you can think about is guns."

"It's part of my charm. That you fell for it is your own fault," Klaus said and Dorian found himself pressed firmly against the other man. Klaus liked to surprise him with such sudden signs of affection. It was one of the things Dorian had discovered during the last few days. But there seemed to be more to it. Sometimes he almost got the impression that it was a way for Klaus to ensure that this was real, that Dorian was indeed there. 

In one way or another there was a constant intimacy between them, no matter if during the night, when Klaus effectively replaced the blanket over Dorian with his own body, or during the day. Sometimes it was just a faint touch, a light kiss, or even fingers playing absently with one of his curls when they sat together, talking or playing something, most of time a strategy game. And even when they weren't touching, there was some kind of closeness that surprised even Dorian with its intensity. It was unlike anything he had experienced before, almost scary in its force yet also utterly exhilarating, almost like a drug. 

In short: it was perfect. 

"And you keep telling me that I'm aggravating?" Dorian asked, his laugh stifled in the Major's neck. 

"You _are_ aggravating." 

"Maybe, but you have to admit that it makes your life more interesting, doesn't it?" Dorian said, then lifted his head to kiss Klaus lightly. It still amazed him that it was something he could just do now and that it was not only tolerated but appreciated _and_ reciprocated. "Can you take care of the table and the wine while I try to make this more presentable? Maybe something to drink will improve my aim and minimize the risk for you." 

***

"Not that I don't trust you, but where exactly are we going?" Dorian asked, once Klaus stopped the black BMW on the roadside.

"This forest is perfect to start your training."

"A forest?" Dorian looked doubtful as he followed Klaus out of the car. He looked around and breathed in the fresh, cool air. Autumn had painted the trees in the most beautiful shades of red, brown and yellow. It were such vivid colours as only nature could bring about and which artists strived to embed in their own paintings, but never fully succeeded. 

"Yes. You don't have a weapon permit, so we have to improvise," Klaus said. He took a small, metallic case from the backseat, closed the door and went into the forest. 

Dorian followed him. "We could always postpone this and have a nice walk instead. The weather is lovely," he suggested hopefully. Not that he had any expectation that his distraction would really work, but it was always worth a try. 

"The weather is ideal for this as well," Klaus said. 

"You are a sadist, my dear Major," Dorian said as he saw the grin on Klaus' face. 

It widened, became almost wolfish. "At least we don't need to worry about you accidentally shooting some innocent bystanders. The forest is too far away from Paris to be of much interest to visitors, especially when there's such an important fair." 

Well, at least there was no rebuttal to Dorian's statement. "I could still shoot _you_ ," Dorian pointed out.

"You could, but so far I have survived every time you had a gun in your hand. I think I can take the risk."

"You're really determined to go through with this, aren't you?"

"Of course."

"I feared that much," Dorian said, sighing. "The things we do for love."

Klaus shook his head. "For self-protection," he corrected him. 

"Not quite. I have survived so far without a gun and will probably continue to do so for some more time. Besides, my life first became really dangerous when you showed up. For one, before I met you, I have never been chased by a tank, you know. Not to forget about the KGB, various other agencies and terrorists."

"It's your own fault for constantly interfering with my missions and for showing up uninvited at the most inappropriate times."

"It's called love, darling. People in love become very determined and tend to do strange things to be near the object of their affection. Especially when it is unrequited. But you can't deny that I helped you as well," Dorian said.

"Ah," Klaus said, stopping so abruptly that Dorian walked into him. "But most of time you caused the dangerous situations to start with. And you certainly did your best to drive me crazy." 

"The way you say it, it sounds very harsh, Major," Dorian said, taking a step back and looking around. They had reached a large clearing. "And isn't just the result important in the end? A successful mission?" 

"And that is why I want you to learn shooting," Klaus said, wrapping his arms around Dorian. Dorian relaxed in the embrace and leaned against the other man. "I don't want you to end up dead.”

"You're the one with the dangerous missions. I'm just a harmless thief. I have no plans to die any time soon." Dorian turned half around, so that their eyes locked.

"Because your occupation is risk free, _ja_? You may be a lot of things, but a harmless thief you are certainly not. In any case, you promised, so..."

Dorian sighed. "I know," he said, leaned forward to steal a fast kiss, then straightened up again. "Let's get started."

Not even ten minutes later, far too soon for Dorian's taste, everything was set up. Klaus gave him the weapon, which Dorian took with a wary look. 

"This is a Walther P9 Compact," Klaus explained. "It is smaller and lighter than the P9, easy to hide, made for defense, and so very easy to use, it's almost _idiotensicher_. In short, it's ideal for you." 

"That's what you think." 

"You will see," Klaus said and pointed towards the target that was pinned to a tree. "Try it." 

"Are you sure?" Dorian eyed the weapon doubtfully, then weighed it in his hand. It was indeed lighter than the ones he knew, but he seriously doubted that it would really make much of a difference.

"That's the reason for our being here," Klaus said, leaning casually against a tree, eyes fixed on Dorian. "It's loaded, but you still need to release the safety catch."

"I'm not that inept, thank you." Dorian positioned himself.

"It will be easier if you –"

Dorian focused on the target, aimed, shot – and missed. Not just by a bit either, but completely. The bullet hit the metallic case that wasn't even anywhere near the target with a loud thud, then changed its course.

Dorian turned around just in time to see Klaus ducking the bullet that barely missed him and which then vanished into the forest, probably hitting some poor tree there. 

Klaus' eyes were wide as he looked after it. "That was ... bad. _Really_ bad. I had forgotten just how awful you really are...," he said, slowly turning back again. 

Dorian winced as he saw just how pale Klaus was. "I'm ... I'm really sorry," he offered. "I told you I'm hopeless. You knew it."

"Can you aim that somewhere else?" Klaus said, pointing at the weapon. 

Dorian just nodded, locked the weapon and pointed it at the ground. "Are you all right?"

"Not thanks to you, but I am. And yes, you are hopeless. If there were a competition for the worst shooter ever, you certainly would win the first prize. No doubt."

"I'm sorry, darling. I never meant to hit you. Are you really all right? Maybe we should indeed stop and engage in some less dangerous activities."

Klaus looked at Dorian for a long time, then shook his head. "No. You _will_ learn it."

"Are you crazy? I almost killed you! Are you sure that I didn't hit you?"

"It takes a lot more to kill me. And no, I'm still not crazy. I just don't like to admit defeat. Certainly not about something like that. Now," Klaus said, "your aim is horrible. From what I can see, you start out all right, but lose it when you fire. Your stance is terrible. You have no balance this way. Your hold on the gun is spectacularly bad, almost like out of a bad movie. You have to hold the gun with two hands to ensure steadiness and to keep direction. I will show you." 

"Be my guest." Dorian gave Klaus the gun more than happily, then stepped aside to observe the master at work. 

"You have to use both hands to steady yourself. One hand at the gun, pressing forward, the other at your wrist, to pull back." Klaus alone was an image to behold, Klaus with a weapon even more so. Strength, determination and danger and that all in one very beautiful package. 

And all his.

"Hey, you are supposed to watch and learn. This is not the time to lose yourself in one of your perverted daydreams!" 

"Aye, aye, Major. But it is not my fault that you're just so sex--"

"Don't!" Klaus stopped him mid-sentences. This time he didn't just sound impatient but downright annoyed. He fired one shot; hitting the middle of the target, then turned around and went over to Dorian. "You should take this more seriously. This isn't a game. This is for your own safety! Can't you see it? _Verdammt_ , Dorian! Isn't your life worth anything to you?" There was anger in the voice, incomprehension, even frustration. "Can't you concentrate for one moment?"

"You sure make it difficult," Dorian murmured, then lifted his hands in an apologizing gesture and said, voice loud now, "I'm sorry. You have my undivided attention now."

"I don't doubt it, but instead of checking out my backside you should concentrate on what I'm trying to show you!" 

"I'm trying, really. But it's not my fault that you're so much more interesting than a gun. Well, it is interesting, but only if you hold it," Dorian said, smiling. 

Klaus scowled, obviously not very impressed by Dorian's compliment. "Fine, then let's try something else." Dorian had a sense of foreboding as Klaus approached him. Yet all Klaus did was to pull Dorian close and kiss him. Not as hard as usual, but definitely strong enough to make Dorian want more. Just as he was about to melt against the other man however, Klaus stepped back. 

"What...?" Dorian asked.

Klaus' dark expression brought the feeling of foreboding back full force. "If you don't hit the target at least once today, you will have the chance to test my couch this evening."

Foreboding, all right. Dorian starred at Klaus in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am. It's called _Motivationshilfe_ in German."

"Motivational support?" Dorian repeated, unfortunately very sure that he had understood correctly. 

"Yes!" Klaus grinned brightly and Dorian had no doubt that he meant it.

"You are a sadistic bastard, did anyone ever tell you this?"

"Constantly. I quite like it and you pointing out the obvious won't change anything."

"I'm not one of your subordinates that you can boss around!"

"I didn't think so. If you were, we wouldn't be here now. You are my ... lover."

For a moment Dorian was at a loss for words. "Fine," he finally said, voice tight, as he took the gun from Klaus. "I will show you," he added, then went and positioned himself. He recalled Klaus' instructions, steadied the weapon aimed, fired and – hit. 

For a moment there was just absolute silence as Dorian's eyes were fixed on the target. He had not only hit, but right in the middle, too. Amazed, he turned around to Klaus who was obviously stunned into silence. 

"I suppose that settles the matter?" he asked. "Or do you still insist on the couch?"

Klaus shook his head and lit himself a cigarette. "It was ... good. But probably just a lucky shot." 

"You said I had to hit once. I hit. Maybe it was a lucky shot, probably even, maybe not. Who cares?"

"Your next opponent. He will be very pleased if this was just a lucky shot."

"Sometimes you are rather aggravating, Major. And that what people tend to call a killjoy. All I wanted to know was if you still insisted on the couch. A simple question. I never claimed to be the best marksman ever or even that we were finished here. No wonder that your men are so afraid of you that they start to tremble as soon as they even hear your name. But it won't work with me. During the last years you hit me, caused me to get into trouble with the law and sent me to a battle-torn country, without any wrong-doing on my part, just so that I would be out of your way. And you shot me. Believe me, after all that, none of this impresses me, nor will you get rid of me if that's what you'd planned. " Dorian stopped for a moment to regain breath. "So, what now?" he asked. 

Klaus' gaze was still fixed on Dorian as he took another drag from his cigarette before throwing it onto the ground and stepping on it. "Next ... Right, please stop waving the gun around like that without the safety catch on."

"Wh ... right, sorry..." Dorian felt himself blushing slightly. He had the distinct feeling that forgetting about something basic like that took some of the force out of his previous statement. 

"Is the safety catch on now?" Klaus asked after a moment, voice surprisingly calm for someone who just got nearly shot. 

"Yes. But that doesn't change the rest. You are still so annoying that you can drive the most peaceful person crazy. Sometimes at least," he added as Klaus crossed the short distance between them, his eyes unreadable and magnificently bright. 

"Are you finished now?"

For a moment there was silence between them as Dorian searched for the right answer. "Yes, I think so," he said then, not sure what to expect. "For now at least."

"Good." With that Klaus leaned in and kissed Dorian once more, leaving Dorian very much confused as he pulled back. His gaze was serious. "A, you are an internationally wanted thief. You don't need me to get into trouble with the law. And b, I want you to be safe. If this is supposed to work out, I need to know that you can protect yourself. You mean a lot to me," Klaus said, then stopped and took a deep breath. 

"It took me long enough to accept it, but… I do have feelings for you and I don't want to lose you because of something that could easily have been prevented. I don't ask you to stop what you're doing, nor do I really expect that we will never cross paths again when it comes to our occupations. But you're not only dealing with NATO. There are a lot of other people who are aware that you know me. The rumors about us have been running high right from the beginning and if they just _think_ that there's something more to it, they will use it to their advantage. That is why we are here. Now, as impressive as your show was, let's make sure that it won't stay a mere lucky shot," Klaus ended, then took the gun from Dorian and turned towards the target once more.

"Klaus..." Dorian said, voice husky. To hear from Klaus that he indeed cared and that the feelings were mutual still had the same effect on him as the first time. Dorian doubted that it would ever change. 

"What?" Klaus asked, his focus on the gun.

"What about the couch?"

This time Klaus turned around. "What?" The disbelief in his voice as well as his eyes was amazing and made Dorian smile. "Idiot! Of course not. You hit, didn't you?"

"Would you have gone through with that?"

"Yes. No ... maybe." 

Dorian's smile widened at that. "I knew it," he said, chuckling. 

"Your self-confidence is as amazing as ever. Put it to good use. And stop undressing me with your eyes while we are at it! It's highly distracting! Now come here. You might have hit once, but your standing and aiming position is horrible. We still have a lot to do before you will even be remotely ready to take on a moving target."

**\--To be concluded in Chapter 7: The End of all Fairytales II --**


	7. The End of all Fairytales II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every fairytale has to come to an end at some point, even when it includes thieves and their spies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally the last chapter!
> 
> My special thanks to Lorna for an amazing beta on this and the previous chapter! 
> 
> And of course, to all my previous beta readers (listed on my LJ) for their help, talks, encouragement and suggestions. You are all marvellous, very talented and very patient people. Thank you!

**Chapter 7: The End of all Fairytales II**  
  
Unfortunately, obvious lack of talent and almost getting killed hadn't been enough to put Klaus off, and after two days Dorian had almost been ready to kill the other man. Figuratively, of course, if only to get at least some of his frustration out. And frustrating it had been! Dorian had almost been ready to believe that the gun harboured some personal aversion to him, because really - nobody could be that bad. Not even him.  
  
But then suddenly – it worked!  
  
Dorian couldn't say if his frustration suddenly did the trick, or if it was indeed because of Klaus' instructions, but, maybe for the first time in his life, Dorian's bullets found their way home instead of hitting random objects. More than once. The feeling had been amazing, almost exhilarating.  
  
It had only been the beginning of course, because Klaus wasn't satisfied with just that. Instead he had been convinced that Dorian needed to know everything about his gun, down to the mechanics. But he had explained everything with such passion that even Dorian got somehow inflamed. Not as much as the Major, by far, but enough to keep his focus. And, despite his initial protests, it had been nice spending so much time in such close proximity, having Klaus pressed against his back when he had shown him how to hold the gun so that his aim would be stable, or just listening to him when he explained something.  
  
"Do you do the same with your subordinates?" Dorian asked on the fifth day, suddenly a tiny bit worried.  
  
"No. Most of them are not even remotely as hopeless as you are. They know at least how to aim."  
  
"So I'm getting the special treatment? I feel truly honoured, Major," Dorian said, leaning against Klaus, relishing the intimacy and observing the other man out of the corners of his eyes.  
  
"You are really annoying," Klaus said, but there was no real edge to the words and the faint, barely visible blush that crept upon Klaus' cheeks was delicious.  
  
"Don't you think we have done enough for one day? Otherwise I will have a more personal connection to that gun than to you."  
  
Klaus shook his head. "We are not done by a long shot."  
  
Grudgingly, Dorian let himself be pushed away. "You my dear Major are a killjoy." The dangerous glare sent a shiver down Dorian's spine. He sighed, then leaned forward to place a kiss on Klaus' lips before straightening up again. "There's no reasoning with you when it comes to these things. You really deserve your name, Iron Klaus. You're just as unyielding as a teacher as you are on a mission," Dorian said, resigned. "Very well, what is next? Should I shoot that poor tree some more? Or maybe something else for a change? Maybe that old stone wall? It would make for a lovely change."  
  
"There are a few more important things. Unlike walls or trees, people don't wait for you to get ready to shoot. Seeing that you are -- at most! -- a mediocre shooter, you should try to get as close as possible to your target and cause as much damage as possible before the other even has a chance to react. Even for a good shooter it is difficult to get a good aim within 50 meters and to cause enough damage that the person can't react any more. Within 40 meters a good shooter can easily kill."  
  
"But I'm not a good shooter," Dorian said. He had no illusions that he would ever get to that point either. He was a dreamer, but not delusional. Nor was he ambitious enough to try. Certainly not when it came to guns and shooting.  
  
"No. And this is the reason you should get as close as possible, preferably 30 meters or less. With some more training even you should be able to hit your target. Of course, only if you aim correctly as well. This gun has been created for defence, but even so, you need to keep your hands as calm as possible. And that is your main problem and the reason your bullets fly everywhere. Don't waver. If you don't learn that, you'll be dead before you can even blink. I will show you once more."  
  
As always, it was a pleasure watching Klaus, which, of course, made the immediate parting even less pleasant now. For the last eight days he had shared pretty much everything with the other man and now it was about to end. It was hard to imagine, even if it should turn out to be a short separation.  
  
Dorian sighed inwardly, then forced himself back into the here and now. He always welcomed a healthy dose of romanticism (or occasionally, an overdose of the same), but it wouldn't do at all to lose himself in daydreams now. He would always have time for that later, when his dear Major was gone and Dorian would dwell in yearning for the other man. But for now, Klaus was still here, with Dorian, and even if it were just a few minutes, what they shared deserved more than being cast aside in favour of over-romantic images.  
  
"You are doing it again!"  
  
"What, darling?"  
  
"You are thinking something perverted again."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but I was not. I was just thinking of the long hours of separation ahead of us."  
  
Klaus snorted. "After seeing the dreamy expression on your face, I have a hard time believing that. But even if that is so, I don't think I want to hear more. Some of your mental images make me nauseated. We are not part of some revolting romance novel. In case you have missed that."  
  
Dorian laughed, completely ignoring the sting in those words. This was Klaus, after all; it was just how he was. "My sense of romance might be a bit over the top at times, but—"  
  
"At times?"  
  
Dorian ignored the remark and continued, "— but at least I do have one, unlike a certain someone else here."  
  
"And yet, my obvious lack in that regard did nothing to dispel your interest."  
  
"Never, my dear Major. After all, I like the occasional challenge. And even a man's love for steel and iron can be translated into something romantic."  
  
"Only in your weird world view."  
  
"And yet, despite my weird view, you are here, with me. Is it maybe because I stand for what you are lacking? Because I complete you?"  
  
"Certainly not," Klaus said, then obviously decided that a change of topic was in order: "When will you return to England?"  
  
"Probably next week, after Folliot's party." Klaus made a grimace. Dorian sighed. "He's an old friend of my family and can be an important ally. I'm sure you understand the importance of such relations."  
  
"He's scum. How am I supposed to understand the need to engage with someone like him?" Klaus scowled.  
  
"Let's not get into this now, Klaus," Dorian said. "There are a few things we will never agree on, and this is obviously one of them. You don't need to work with him and can just stay out of his way."  
  
"The only thing I would rather do is take him down," Klaus said with a brisk shake of his head.  
  
"I in return won't mention him again, so that you maybe can just forget about him, at least for now."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Where are you staying?" Klaus asked a few days later, ready to leave. "I will take you there before returning home."  
  
Dorian swallowed a 'do you really need to? Already?'. The crux of being in love with someone as duty bound to his country as his beloved Major... Dorian couldn't really understand it, but he certainly admired it.  
  
"You really don't need to do that. Bonham can always fetch me."  
  
"Nonsense," Klaus said in such a tone that Dorian did get the impression that the reluctance to part was not just one-sided. And that, even amid the rather gloomy prospect, sent a wave of happiness through him.  
  
Dorian followed the other man with his eyes as Klaus turned around and went towards his car. His mind was whirling with things he wanted to say, but couldn't. It was the last day of their vacation and it was about to end now with Klaus taking him to his men and then driving the night through to Germany.  
  
Dorian had asked him why he didn't take a plane and Klaus' answer was so very typical Klaus, it had made Dorian smile: "I'm not in the mood to deal with idiots. If I take the plane, the effect of my vacation will be gone before we would even enter German airspace."  
  
Night had already fallen as Dorian stepped out of the house and closed the door behind him. In the dim, yellowish light of the lantern he observed Klaus putting away the luggage. It didn't take long.  
  
The drive to Dorian's temporary home, Folliot's country estate (which Dorian certainly wouldn't point out to the Major, no reason to taint their last few moments together), took place in silence. The quiet was not oppressing, but rather of the serene, pensive kind, without the pressing urge to break it for fear of impending disaster or drama.  
  
Klaus had barely stopped the car when Dorian heard the shriek. _James'_ shriek. When he looked at the only lit window at the house, he could see James cowering half behind the drapes, eyes wide in fear. His gaze narrowed. That was strange, even for James. He turned around to Klaus, saw him smirking. "That should give the skinflint nightmares for a few weeks to come!"  
  
He sounded indecently happy.  
  
"Just what did you do, Major?"  
  
Klaus grinned. "I have to make sure that my reputation won't suffer. Besides, I only smiled and waved at him. It's hardly my fault that he's such a wimp!"  
  
"You smiled at James? I can probably be glad that he didn't suffer a heart attack on the spot," Dorian said, sighing. He fetched the gun from the back (unloaded and secured – he had learned his lesson) and handed it to the other man. "Here," he said.  
  
"Keep it," Klaus said.  
  
"Is it legal?" Dorian asked, only mildly concerned and that not necessarily out of legal consideration, merely because of the fact that he was supposed to keep it. A gun. He, Dorian Red, Earl of Gloria, in his own hands _and_ home.  
  
He didn't like the thought all that much.  
  
Klaus just shrugged. "It isn't registered. I trust that you won't suddenly feel the desire to shoot wildly around in the middle of London, or do something equally aggravating, and then announce to the entire world that I gave it to you."  
  
Dorian gasped at the mere thought. "Of course not!"  
  
"Then keep it," Klaus said. Lowering his voice, he added, "It makes me feel better knowing that you are safe. Well, safer. If you manage not to kill yourself, that is."  
  
"A goodbye present!" Dorian sounded delighted. It definitely sounded much better without the implication that he might have to use it at some point. "I was wrong! You do have a romantic streak after all, my dearest Major!"  
  
Klaus scowled. "Don't be an idiot," followed almost immediately by, "I should go."  
  
Dorian thought that he heard the hint of regret in the other man's voice, something he, not that long ago, would have filed away as wishful thinking. Not so any more. Maybe Klaus really would regret the separation as much as Dorian. "True. You still have a few hours ahead of you." And he certainly didn't want anything to happen to Klaus just because he was tired.  
  
Klaus nodded.  
  
"I will miss you," Dorian said after only the barest moment of hesitation. "Paris just won't be the same without you."  
  
"Idiot. You didn't even see anything of the city," Klaus said, but Dorian could see the ghost of a smile playing around his lips.  
  
"Oh, I think I saw plenty. Much more than I usually do. And it was certainly—"  
  
"Don't go there," Klaus said, warningly.  
  
"—much more interesting!" Dorian finished and laughed. "We can repeat that one day. I would like that, I think."  
  
Klaus nodded. "So would I," and there was not even the faintest trace of hesitation in his voice. "But only if you never try to cook again."  
  
"I think I can promise that."  
  
In front of them, a faint ray of light tried to break through the night as the door opened and James' voice broke through the silence, loud enough to be heard in the car: "Are you still alive, Milord? Did that nasty Major do anything to you?"  
  
Dorian had a rather difficult time suppressing his laugh at Klaus' growl. "You scare him. But can you blame him?" he asked, laid a hand on Klaus' right arm until the grip the other man had on the steering wheel lessened enough that his knuckles didn't turn white any more. "Just ignore him."  
  
He rather sensed than saw Klaus' nod.  
  
"You should probably really go now, darling. Otherwise it will only make it more difficult." For Dorian at least.  
  
Klaus nodded. "Remember, you can't just show up whenever it pleases you. I will contact you once you get home."  
  
One of their agreements. To keep the secret that probably wouldn't even be one. Not for most of Klaus' men at least. Apart from that, they would probably worry if Dorian didn’t try to complicate Klaus' life now and then. And the agreement was not only for Klaus' benefit. It certainly wouldn't do for the underworld to find out that there was more between the Earl of Gloria and the feared Iron Man. They could deal with Dorian's infatuation as long as they thought it was a joke or that nothing would come out of it, but anything more than that?  
  
Dorian shook his head.  
  
"What is it?" Klaus asked. Dorian almost heard the unspoken 'Do you have second thoughts after all?'  
  
"Nothing. I was just realizing that I will miss you terribly. But we will make it work!" he said, putting as much conviction on the last sentence as he could muster. It still sounded revoltingly weak to his ears. But it was one thing to believe in it when you still had time ahead of you and something entirely different now, in their current situation, when they were about to say their goodbyes.  
  
"After everything, after all that time, it wouldn't even surprise me any more if we did," Klaus said and laughed. It was a warm, pleasant laugh. Dorian smiled. Right. If not them, who could manage it? After all, it took them long enough to get to that point.  
  
Before he could reply, Klaus wrapped his arm around Dorian, pulling him closer. "Just don't forget – no getting in my way. And I don't share. Ever."  
  
"Why should I want anyone else? I haven't for years, and that won't change now," Dorian just said, his hand stroking Klaus' cheek as if memorizing the features in detail for the unavoidable separation that loomed over them. Then he moved forward, his lips pressing softly against Klaus', just a fleeting touch. "You should go, darling. Otherwise I won't be able to let you leave any more, certainly not on your own."  
  
Klaus' fingers wrapped into Dorian's curls, guiding him, holding him, as their lips met once more, an urgent kiss that sealed the past weeks and tried to still the hunger of the lonely days that were to come. Though Dorian was pretty sure that nothing could ease the longing he would most certainly feel as soon as the car had vanished around the corner and was out of his view.  
  
"Don't think anything theatrical again!" Klaus cut into his thoughts, almost as if reading his mind. "There is no need for that."  
  
Far too soon, Dorian was standing outside the car, the lingering touch and taste of Klaus' lips still on his own,  
Klaus' voice still resounding in his ear:  
  
"I will contact you once you are home. Try not to get yourself killed or caught in the meanwhile."  
  
Then Klaus moved away, entered his car, closed the door with a resounding _bang_ , started the motor and drove off into the night – bringing their vacation to a very definite end.  
  
"How could you allow him to do that to you, Milord?" James' indignant voice cut through the night as he stepped beside Dorian, glaring into the direction of the vanishing car.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about, James," Dorian said, wrapping his arm around James' shoulders.  
  
"You... you," James sputtered. "You let him kiss you! How could you, My Lord?!"  
  
  
 **\--- The End (for now) ---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank those of you who stuck with the story, despite that I needed forever to finish it. I hope it was worth the wait and that you are happy with the (for now) end.


End file.
